


How To Date a Mafia Bad Boy [Mafia AU/Klance]

by major_gays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gun Violence, Hidden Identites (Lance), I'm Bad At Titles, Just a gay ass story, Just a pure soul Hunk, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith likes to dress up and look pretty deal with it., Lance has a huge ass family, Lance is a soon to be leader of said mafia, Lance is apart of a Cuban Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a lil' shit (she loves keef tho), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Some Shallura???, Some smut for you hoes, long chapters(ish)?, this is just some gay shit i came up with at 1 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_gays/pseuds/major_gays
Summary: Keith never expected that going to a bar after his high school graduation would land him a cocky big shot for a boyfriend. But what if Keith suddenly finds out about his lover's double life? I guess you'll have to find out. Enjoy.





	1. Step One: Find a Mafia Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> -Non-Con/Rape Scene (Not well written, but still, if you are a victim of rape and are triggered by any mentions of the action, I would advise you to not to view my story as there is a scene where a character is involved in some non-consensual sex scene(s). I will warn you in notes if that chapter will deal with such a thing.)
> 
> -Cutting (Not self-harm but as I stated earlier, if any mention of the action triggers you, I would advise you not reading my story, as it does involve some cutting in chapters. I will also include warnings in the notes for the chapter that includes such a thing.)

Keith already felt like walking out of the comfort of his shitty flat was a bad idea. His legs crossed as sat at the bar, dressed in one of his nicer black dresses, the material was a nice shiny leather as his red pumps hit the supporting bar of stool he planted his ass on. His hair was curled and from behind, you wouldn't know that this hottie was actually a guy. A crossdressing fag as his peers would call him in high school. But those names weren't new to the nineteen year old high school graduate. 

He fiddled with the fake ID in his hand, the one his friend Pidge (real name Katie) gave him so he would be able to buy drinks. Everyone apart of his friend group, which included his childhood friend Katie "Pidge" Holt, her brother Matt Holt and his older brother Shiro, had pretty much demanded the male to go out tonight and enjoy the adult life to make up for all the times he stayed in and studied while everyone went to homecoming, prom and typical high school parties. 

He agreed, but only because everyone wouldn't stop bugging him about the idea. Now here is where he sat, in a bar filled with loud music and horny men scouting for a quick fuck. Many people had come up to him, but left after they either; A. Realized Keith was a dude or B. Realized how much a bitch Keith was. But that didn't matter, Keith wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be here, and you could tell by how uncomfortable he looked sitting at the bar. 

His eyes scanned the scene, looking at his outfit before he realized that the outfit choice of tonight what would attract unnecessary attention. Which made him internally curse himself out for not stating the obvious in the first place. He sighed as he was about to get up before he heard a voice. "Hey, anyone sitting here?" The figure asked, allowing Keith to look up and reveal himself to a man.

Keith's heart thumped against his ribs as his face went a little red. Fuck, why did this guy have to be so damn attractive. Was God punishing him for doubting him all these years? 

The man was about six-foot, maybe an inch or two taller than that. His hair combed back in that "fuckboy" haircut, which Keith absolutely hated. He actually lies awake sometimes wondering who the fuck and why the fuck would someone create such a horrid hairstyle for men. But it worked so damn well for this strange man, like for real, who gave him the right. He obviously was built, his suit hugging his body in all the right places, and Keith didn't feel like he was worthy to even breathe the same air as this guy. His eyes were an unusual blue color, and they stood out when his golden skin was highlighted by the crappy bar lights. 

"Um, is this seat taken?" The man spoke again, his pearly whites showing a bit in a nervous smile. Keith snapped out of his daze and widened his eyes. "O-Oh, no no, it's not." He replied, looking towards the bartender as he noticed the man sit on the barstool next to him. It was quiet for a moment before the man spoke. "So, what's a cutie like you doing sittin' here all alone?" He asked, turning his body towards Keith. The teen drummed his fingers on the wood. "Uh sorry, I'm actually a dude." He stated, ready to hear the unnamed guy call him some typical offensive comment, but he just seen the guy smile wider. "Well it's a good thing I like both sides of the spectrum then." He winked, making Keith snort a bit.

"Wow, are you always that cheesy with people?" He asked as he tilted his head towards the devious man. "Eh, maybe, maybe not. I'll only answer if I can buy," He scooted his stool closer to the other before finishing his sentence. "A beautiful boy like you a drink." He smiled, making Keith hum as he pretended to think about it. "Hm, I guess...only if you tell me your name, big-shot." Keith shot back, the brunette sighing dramatically with a response. "I thought I would keep my identity a secret tonight, but I guess I'll share it with you." He hummed. "McClain, Lance McClain." He purred. The younger rolling his eyes. "Did you just quote James Bond?" He asked, Lance chuckling. "Not exactly, princess. Even though, in my opinion, him being named after yours truly would make the movie ten times better." He smirked as he closed his eyes.

Keith could help the small smile on his face. "So I happen to be introduced to a handsome nerd tonight, how nice." He teased, making Lance's beautiful blue eyes widened before he laughed a bit. "You think I'm handsome?" He asked with a cocky grin. Keith wanted to punch himself for blushing like a typical teenage girl, covering one of his red cheeks and looking off to the side. "Y-Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Looks are just looks, I wanna know how old Mr. McClain is." He said as he smirked a bit.

Lance looked offended. "You never ask a man his age, how rude!" He responded with an appalled facial expression and tone, even though they weren't true expressions. "You're just making yourself sound more sketchy." Keith said before raising an eyebrow. "You probably are trying to pull a Bill Cosby on me. I'm only nineteen and I don't need to be raped." He warned, making Lance freak out a bit. "Oh no, no, no! I would never do that! I just turned twenty-one so chill!" He assured, making Keith chuckle a bit.

"I'm only messing with you, /sweetheart/." He said smugly, making Lance release a sigh of relief. "Wait, you're only nineteen? Is your birthday close?" Lance asked as Keith nodded. "Mhm, in a few months. Why would it matter, I'm still legal." Keith made a point of winking at the elder, making the other blush. Keith widened his eyes slightly at his slightly red face, making him cover his mouth to hide the fact he was smiling.

Lance scratched the back of his neck and looked off the side and asked meekly.

"So, how about that drink?"

-  
*  
-  
*  
Laughter filled the silent street as Keith was walking. The street lights illuminated the empty streets as Keith walked with his heals in hand. He was currently being walked home by the guy from the bar, Lance. 

It's not Keith forced Lance to walk with him. The male offered the gesture, and Keith decided that it probably would be wise to be walked home. He didn't feel afraid like he usually did when he came home after dark, maybe because he was in a good mood or maybe being he had Lance at his side. Eh...maybe a little bit of both. Just a little.

The trip home was filled with the two telling stories to one another, and usually resulted in Keith snorting or full on laughing. Keith could listen to Lance talk forever. He couldn't get over his voice. Soon enough, after many terrible jokes, funny stories, and cheesy pickup lines (mostly coming from Lance), the two reached their destination.

"So you live here? I have a friend who stays here as well." Lance smiled as Keith widened his eyes. "You've been here before, why haven't I seen you before?" He asked as Lance seemed to disconnect from reality for a moment. 

"Oh, well my friend who lives here is apart of that business I told you about. So we're just work buddies, nothing more nothing less." He said, looking a bit uneasy. Keith didn't ask about that, but accepted the answer. "Ah, well alright. Thank you for walking me home." He said, swaying a bit in place. After hearing Keith's answer, Lance seemed to visibly relax, smiling once again. "It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, I don't think I could sleep knowing I let you walk home all by your pretty little self." He sighed.

Keith still held that small smile. "Whatever, it was nice knowing you.." He said before Lance dug in his suit pocket. He took out a small card. It had some numbers on it. Keith wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. It was Lance's phone number. Keith took the card and looked down at the blue numbers. "If you'd like, we can hang out sometime, text...have this grow into something more than being two lonely guys at a bar?" He asked nervously, Keith sighing and rolling his eyes playfully. "I'll think about it." He said with a smirk, taking the card and walking toward the apartment doors. 

"Think about it?" Lance asked as he watched Keith turn back and smile, holding the door open for himself . "I'll text you tomorrow if that makes you feel okay?" He spoke as Lance nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Yeah, so, talk you tomorrow, make sure you text me because I don't have your num-" He was cut off by Keith. "Goodnight Lance." He said in a playful little tone before disappearing into his apartment building, heading towards the elevator. 

Lance watched the doors closed and smiled a bit before turning around, receiving a call from someone. He checked the number and growled, answering as he sighed. "What the hell do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms slightly as he looked around. "The boss wants you home." A female voice spoke, making Lance groan. "Why do you address him as "the boss"? We both know he's our father." He muttered. "Yeah, well, it sounds cooler than Dad wants you home. Someone came looking for your ass because you apparently gave them the wrong amount of, you know, the stuff. They think you fucked them over." The other on the opposite line. "So you know, Dad's pissed as hell. He doesn't think you're mature enough to take his place cause of the amount of the shit you involve yourself in with our rivals." 

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a bit." He sighed, and before the other could say another word, Lance hung up. "And of course, this shit has to go down on my birthday." He muttered before walking out into the night, his mood suddenly shifting just from this simple phone call. 

So much for having the day off.


	2. Step Two: Don't Seem Too Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to be as subtle as he can be when it comes to his feelings towards Lance, but cant help but feel like a typical school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brackets "[ ]" are the text messages by the way <3

A sliver of light had found its way into Keith's bedroom through the crack in the blinds. His phone set off an alarming sound, signaling that the teen had to wake up to a brand new day. He let his face be buried in a pillow, allowing the alarm to continue to ring until it became down right annoying. His hand emerged from his black and red comforter to slam down onto the loud device, sitting there for a while before sitting up from his bed, rubbing all the sleep out of his eyes as he let out a yawn.

He grabbed the phone that he just recently smacked his hand on and checked through his notifications, seeing a few texts from some friends (aka Shiro asking if he was brought home or hooked up with someone and a few meme photos from Pidge.) and some news and weather informants. He looked beside the area where his phone sat during the night, noticing a small card with numbers written in blue pen.

Lance.

Keith smiled gently as he remembered last night. Then he remembered he'd promise to text the guy he met at the bar tomorrow (or today.). He grabbed the card and began to enter into his contacts, just putting his name as "Handsome Nerd." What? It wasn't like he was going to see it. Keith soon messaged him a quick text.

"Hi, its the guy you met last night, Keith." 

He texted simply before it hit him. "Oh fuck." He groaned outwardly.

He didn't even say his name to Lance at all last night. Well what a great start for any relationship. He soon texted back real quickly.

"My name is Keith by the way, I should've told you that last night." 

He sighed a bit in relief, trying to find something to distract him. He wasn't going let some boy make him wait for a response. No way in hell. Keith isn't desperate, he knows that by heart. Okay, sometimes he's a little desperate, but not for men. He'd let the guys come to him. 

-  
*  
-  
*  
Keith had been waiting for a response from Lance for about forty five minutes now. The only productive things he did was get dressed in some shorts and a crop top, but ended up right back in bed, still waiting for this guy to respond. He hated how he was acting. Never in his life had he waited for a guy to text him back (mostly because all the men in his life were either family or assholes at his school.). But he wondered, what was so special about Lance that Keith felt as if he had to wait on him. "He's probably at work." Keith thought out loud, his legs hanging right off the bed as he held his phone in hand.

After about another thirty minutes of just plain waiting, Keith heard a knock on his door. He looked over, raising an eyebrow at who it might be. Because of his current mindset, he automatically thought it was Lance, but soon shook that thought out of his mind. He heard another knock, groaning as he turned of his phone and threw his hair in to a messy bun. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He called out, walking to do in the midst of holding a phone and doing his hair.

He reached his door, opening it with one hand as a girl, a little shorter than Keith walked into his house. "Hey gremlin, I didn't ask for you to just walk in." He said, looking over at the girl who plopped herself in a seat. "Didn't have to." She said with that catlike grin. It was Pidge, of course. Keith sighed. 

"What do you want? It's like ten in the morning." He said, checking his clock, but also checking if he got any text messages. "Exactly, you are up at eight, and are dressed like a runway model by nine. I just came to see if you were home, and by the looks of it, I don't think you're the real Keith." She said, patting him down. Keith stepped back from the younger girl's hands. "I'm the real Keith cause only the real Keith would know that you went through a My Little Pomy stage at the age of thirteen." He smirked as she growled. "Kogane, that was a one time thing, one time!" She warned.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But now you've seen that I'm alive and home. You can leave now." He said, ushering Pidge to the door. She stopped herself on her heals, looking back at him. "Something's up...did you hook up with someone?" She asked Keith widened his eyes and shook his head, his cheeks heating up to show a light pinkish color. "I don't believe it.." she hummed as she looked over his shoulder in the bedroom, seeing there was no indication that someone, besides Keith, was in that bedroom.

"Huh.." She said, still a bit skeptical before she heard a notification ring, watching as Keith pretty much scramble with the phone in his hands. She widened her eyes as she notice Keith smile a bit, his fingers typing away.

Before he could hit 'send', Pidge had snatched the phone, reading over the messages. 

"Hey, it's the guy you met last night, Keith."

"My name is Keith by the way, I should've told you last night."

"Hey beautiful, sorry I couldn't respond earlier, I had some business to attend to. Thank you for keeping your promise ;)"

[Draft] "Heh, its all good. James Bond has to keep himself busy somehow."

"Get your grubby little hands off of my phone! Stop looking!" Keith almost screeched, Pidge smirking widely as she sent the message for Keith. "So...who's Mr. "Handsome Nerd"? Your hookup?" She asked as Keith blushed a bit. "No, and I don't have to tell you. It's my damn phone, give it!" He demanded, hearing the text message indicator go off again. 

"You know it. Anyways, I know this is a bit fast but would you like to possibly hang out today? My family is kind of being a pain in the ass at the moment.."

Pidge looked over the text before snickering. "You already gave a random guy at a bar your number, wow.." She rolled her eyes as she handed him his phone back, which he gladly took. "Shut it, I didn't give him my number, he gave me his." He said as he responded back.

"I mean yeah, but you'll see me without my whole bar getup on."

He bit his index finger as he sent the text and once he placed his phone down for the first time today, he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. Soon enough, he heard a large gasp from the little demon currently residing in his home. Out of shock, his head snapped to the sound, realizing Pidge was pointing at him and staring at him intently. "You doing it, you fucking doing it!" She screamed. Keith let his eyes widen as he rose an eyebrow. "What am I doing?" He asked quietly. "That face sluts make when they pretend to be innocent. When they bite their finger, you always do that when you like a dude. But it's more than a crush when you tuck your hair behind your ear." She pointed out as Keith looked off, biting down on his finger once again.

"How many times have I told you, I do this cause I'm nervous.." He argued back quietly. "No, you scratch at your arm when you're nervous. You do that pornstar look when you're like head over heals for a man. Do you even know what his name is besides 'Handsome Dork'?" She asked as Keith nodded slowly, his bun flopping up on top of his head as he sighed. "His name is Lance, he's Cuban, twenty-one, he's apart of his dad's business. He has a shit ton of siblings and he's a sweet little geek.." He muttered as he heard a text response.

"You just got all of that out of meeting him last night?" She asked as Keith picked up his phone again, typing in a response. 

"I wouldn't care. I actually would like to see you without your dress once in a while...okay that sounded weird but you get what I mean!"

"Hm, do I? Or was that one of your horrible pickup lines?"

"Yeah, does he have to get the Holt blessing before he talks to me?" He asked with a teasing tone. Pidge nodded. "Um yeah, I mean, Shiro's girlfriend had to." She said as if was normal. "You're kidding." Keith tried, her head shaking side to side as she smiled sweetly. "Nope, so Mr. Bar Guy needs to pass the test to get the stamp of the Holt siblings approval." She stated, Keith groaning as he flopped down on the couch before he checked the response he got.

"No, and my pickup lines aren't terrible. :("  
"But I did mean that. I'd like to see what all natural Keith looks like."

For some reason, Keith's heart did this weird jump inside his chest as he read over the latest text, smiling a bit before responding quickly and looking over at Pidge. "You can leave now, I have to get dressed." He said as he made his way back into his bedroom, rummaging through his closet before he heard Pidge's voice. 

"Have fun on your little date, don't have sex with him just because you know some basic information." She called out, Keith glaring over to his now closed door before pulling out some white skinny jeans while leaving his crop top on. He looked at his bun, just pulling out a few strands of hair out before he looked at himself in the mirror.

Did he look too casual? Did he look like he really didn't want to hang out with the cutie from last night? He was about to change into something more classy before his phone went off. Had he already been dressing himself for the past twenty minutes? He gasped as he slid on some shoes as he looked at himself in the mirror again, whining slightly as he looked out his window, noticing a familiar figure waiting down on the sidewalk near his apartment.

He ran out of his apartment, grabbing his keys before he stopped himself. "Keith, calm down...you're just gonna hang out with a guy that you somewhat find attractive in his own dorky way.." He said to himself, walking down the stairs at a slow pace. He was taking everything slowly, not wanting to seem too desperate to see this guy.

Well, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited over the fact that they are actually hanging out and that the dude hadn't stood him up. Keith had many attempts at having a boyfriend, but after about a week, a month if he was lucky, the guy would break up with him just because he really didn't like him, it was all just a prank to them set up by their idiot friends. That's why he just gave up dating in high school, what's the point of dating if your heart is just going to be smashed into million pieces every time you crave the tiniest bit of affection.

But he wasn't in high school anymore. No more asshole exes, petty ass bitches or judgements bastards to hold him down. He was starting his new life as an adult, which meant, a wider pool of fish to catch. As friends, of course. He wouldn't want something so serious, especially with the experiences of high school traumatizing him about the though of love. But like stated earlier, it's a new life, and he was going to enjoy it.

He reached the doors to exit the apartment complex, looking over to see the taller male from last night. Keith kind of stared for a bit. The man was in some simple joggers with a t-shirt as he sat there, hands in his pocket before his eyes were locked on Keith's. Keith waved awkwardly and squeaked out a quick "Hi." Before Lance made his way over, obviously seeing how short Keith was (only by like six inches though). "Wow, look at you. I thought I said casual, not trying to outshine my outfit are you?" Lance teased, Keith shaking his head and smiled. "Is it okay for today?" He asked, slapping himself internally as he realized how desperate that sounded. "It looks perfect, come on, let's just walk around town and see where it takes us." The elder suggested, holding out his hand as he smiled.

"Are you ready to go m'lady?" He asked with a heavily patted on British accent. "Shut up." Keith chuckled, taking his hand meekly, watching as Lance lead them towards town square.

Both parties knew that today would be quite interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received so much support on the first chapter, I didn't expect to get so much! If I'd like to thank you guys, seriously. I wrote the first 900 to 1,000 words today in English (45 minutes) and I just finished up the last few parts around this time, so excuse grammar mistakes and weird wording and such. But with this much support in like the first two days, I'm starting to feel like my story might by one of the other iconic fanfictions people make fan art for ;)))) (stop me please.) Anyways, thank you for enjoying the story. If this continues to gain support, I'll continue updating!


	3. Step Three: Have the Perfect First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole bunch of fluff. It's about Keith and Lance's date :)

At the moment, Keith's heart was pounding against his ribs. It felt like he just ran a marathon, no, like five marathons. Yeah, that can describe how he felt right now. He currently was holding Lance's hand as they walked through the more homely and cutesy part of the city. Bakeries, flower shops, pet shelters, cafes, anything that could be described as quaint was found on this side of town.

Personally, Keith disliked that he lived in the more industrial and entertainment part of the city. Like, Keith could easily move into a nicer apartment around this area, but that would require him to be pestered with lectures and pleas to stay from everyone he ever knew in his apartment complex. Ever since his father mysteriously left and his mother ended up committing suicide soon after his disappearance, him and Shiro where sitting ducks in their late mother's apartment. Well, Keith's apartment now. Shiro was in his junior year of high school when this event had happened, and Keith was barely entering his freshman year. 

After hearing that two teens where living alone in their parent's apartment, many people, without the two knowing, paid for their rent, utility bills and even some brought them groceries. The brothers didn't know what was happening or who was doing this, all they knew was when Shiro and Keith had the money to pay for these things, usually late, they were told they were already paid. The people in the apartments had pretty much taken care of them until Shiro graduated, but even after Shiro moved out, Keith stayed. And while he stayed, the people continued to care for the teen.

The only reason he stayed was because he felt guilty that it would look like giving them the middle finger after all the things they did for him, they were practically his parents. His multiple sets of parents. That aren't related to him in anyway. Most of the things he has, his phone, clothes, shoes, makeup was from one of the major supporters in his life. She was more of a supportive mother than his actual one could be. Keith came out to her, he shared with her that he likes dressing up in woman's clothing, he told her the struggles he went through in his high school life, his bad grades, breakups, everything and anything. 

He considered her his mother, and she considered him and Shiro her sons. He couldn't possibly just move out, he wonders if this how all teens feel when they are told to get the hell out of their parent's house. He didn't realize they had stopped, probably because Keith was staring intensely at the 'APARTMENTS FOR RENT' sign for a good ten minutes. "Hey, you okay?" His date called out, allowing Keith to shake his head to clear it. "Oh yeah, I was just thinkin' about something, we can go now." He said as looked around. "How about we go grab something to eat?" He suggested as he pulled Lance's hand to lead him in the direction of a cute little cafe.

Lance just followed after Keith with a gentle smile, releasing a small breath at the sight of the shorter male biting his lower lip with a soft blush on his face once he made his way to the cafe before he stopped suddenly, looking into a small boutique. Lance had looked over as well, looking at the cute outfit displayed on a mannequin.

It consisted of a black pleated skirt with a loose, off the shoulder, maroon red blouse. The elder had looked at Keith's expression as he looked at the outfit, then at the price, wincing under his breath before pouting, slowly tugging on Lance's hand to just be pulled back to the shop's door. 

Keith was pulled into the clothing store, frowning a bit as he looked at his date. "Lance, we really don't have to get anything here, do we?" Keith asked, holding onto his arm now, making Lance blush slightly. He didn't know Keith could be clingy, but he wasn't complaining.

"No, but the outfit out there looks really adorable and I'd love to see you wear it on our first official date." He said nonchalantly, making Keith's face go through the several shades of the light pinks to the deepest of reds, for two very plausible reasons. One, Lance was buying the outfit Keith wanted from accidentally spotting it on their way to the cafe and second, Lance made it seem like there would be more dates in the future.

"Excuse me sir, how much for the outfit out in the display case?" Lance asked the cashier, the man looking over two, mostly Keith though. The man working the register looked like he just hit his thirties, so not too old. "Is it for this little thing here?" He asked with a gentle smirk. Keith felt a little uncomfortable, scooting closer to Lance. The taller male seemed oblivious to the cashier's perverted looks towards the smaller, making the man's advances become a little more noticeable to any other person besides Lance. "Forty for the shirt, twenty for the skirt and for the optional boots, thirty-five." He replied, still practically undressing poor Keith with his eyes.

"Ah that's nothing, how about you go get the clothing off the mannequin, beautiful?" Lance suggested, Keith running off to do so without hesitation. Lance watched for a second with a warm smile before he turned back to the cashier, who stepped back due to Lance's now creepier smile. 

"I'd advise that you stop harassing my date, buddy." He said lowly, holding the same unsettling smile, resulting in the man widening his eyes. Lance reached an arm over the counter, his hand grasping tightly onto the collar of the guy's shirt, yanking him forward towards himself. He whispered lowly into the slightly shaking man's ear. "Consider this a warning, not many men are this lucky to receive a second chance when they cross a McClain, keep that in mind the next time you decide to be a disgusting pervert." He growled, pushing him back with a great amount of force, leaving the cashier with the amount of money for the outfit on the counter. He started walking over to Keith, who was holding the entire thing in his hands. 

"You really didn't have to do that, Lance." Keith said with a soft hue of pink coating his cheeks, unaware on what happened by the register. "Well I have to be a gentleman at least once today, don't I?" Lance responded with a gentle smile, his mood reverting back to sweet and considerate like before, Keith smiled a bit and nodded, his hand being laced with Lance's as they made their way out of the boutique, the elder glancing back to see the employee frozen with fear against the wall, making his smile curl into a devious little smirk.

\---

Lance never thought in his life that watching someone eat a hamburger would be deemed as cute. But here he was, watching his date struggle to eat a burger that was larger than his mouth. Keith would attempt to bite down on the sandwich, but once he did, ketchup and mustard would squirt out from the bun. Lance had offered to cut it multiple times, but Keith just whined and shook his head, always repeating the same four words; "I can do it!" 

Lance would just smile and watch, eventually muttering something in Spanish. "¿Cómo un hombre no se enamoran de ti..?" The sudden change in language caused Keith to look up with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?" He asked as Lance widened his eyes and just coughed. "I said you looked adorable is all." He replied with his teasing smirk, causing Keith to scratch the back of his neck with a blush. "T-Thank you.." He said quietly, Lance's focus now fixated on Keith's bitten lip.  
\---  
The sun was resting on the horizon, allowing the town to be painted with the warm orange emitting from the star. The date, in Keith's book, was possibly the best he's ever experienced. From the new outfit, (actually three, Keith had to stop window shopping before Lance emptied his entire back account on him), to the food, Lance even took Keith to a miniature golf course for a good two hours (Lance won of course, Keith didn't know what he was doing). Keith was more than sure no date could top this one, absolutely sure. 

Lance had walked Keith up to his apartment this time, a few of the residents actually smirking a bit at Keith, causing the teen's face to slowly become a deep red with every look they received. 

Lance smiled once they reached Keith's apartment room. "So, how was our little date?" Lance asked, his bottom lip being bitten down on gently. "The date was wonderful, thank you.." Keith muttered with a small smile, pushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Well, I assure you, there'll be more in the future, of course if that's okay with you?" Lance rose an eyebrow with hopeful eyes. Keith looked up at his face, actually noticing how anxious he looked awaiting for an answer from Keith.

"Um, yeah, no doubt. Out of the dates I've been on, you're the only one who hasn't stood me up or actually paid attention to me.." Keith admitted, catching Lance off guard for a moment. "People have stood you up?" He asked, prying a small bit, but Keith didn't care. The past is called the past for a reason. "Many people, I kind of gave up dating during my senior year, but now I'm out of that hell hole and I can go fishing in an ocean now." He said with a dorky smile, causing Lance to chuckle. "True..well, if you ever want to talk or set up another date..you have my number." He reminded, cupping Keith's cheek as he leaned down, planting a kiss on his exposed cheek.

Keith's face heated up, and Lance could feel the sensation against his lips before he pulled away. "Stay beautiful." He winked, waving him off as he walked to the elevator, blowing a kiss the younger's way as the doors closed, sending him down to the main lobby to leave.

Keith just sat there in total shock. Soon enough he held both of his cheeks and leaned against the door. His face still tingled due to Lance's touch. That or it could be the fact that Keith's face was so hot it could fry an egg.

Whatever this feeling was..

He liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be about Lance being a mafia bad boy and shit like that, next chapter will be focused on the main conflict of the story and with Lance's POV kind of?? I just need to write fluff before angst. Also, sorry for grammar and weird wording, I have about a few days left a school so my focus is really on passing this shit before writing about gay children. (Its priority though). Anyways enjoy this chapter, show it some love!  
> [Posted 12:05 am CENTRAL]


	4. Step One 2.0: Hide Your Identity from Your New Found Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance experiences some conflict with his family's rivial. It just so happens that the conflict happens on the day that marks his and Keith's three week anniversary since they met that faithful night at the bar.
> 
> [MCCLAIN FAMILY AGES]
> 
> Daniel: 48  
> Priscilla: 46  
> Allura: 23  
> Lance: 21  
> Penelope: 15  
> Jared: 15  
> Valentina: 13  
> Anton [Isn't speaking this chapter]: 13  
> Christopher [Isn't speaking this chapter]: 11  
> Daniella [Isn't speaking this chapter]: 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, I apologize. Wording and grammar will be fixed, I just dont have my iPad, so thats where I usually write my chapters so. 
> 
> Enjoy Anyways!
> 
> [By the way, Keith chapters that have already been done (like 'Step One') will be 2.0 when it is a Lance chapter, or the other way around :)]

"Coming home late again, Lance?" A voice spoke from the dark room Lance had just walked in. He froze as he slowly turned to face the figure leaning against the doorway, flicking on the living room light switch.

It was no other than his dear sister, Allura. 

"Yes, what's it to you?" He muttered as he set his shoes in the nearby closet. "You've been coming home late for the last past few weeks now, why is that? Got a girlfriend?" She asked smirking. 

Lance sighed and shook his head.

"Ooh, boyfriend~?" She questioned again, her eyes lidded to add to the riskier tone she used this time.

The younger of the two let out a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was just sore and didn't want to deal with this bullshit.

"It's none of your damn business. Go suck your boyfriend's dick or something and leave me be." He mumbled as he walked past the shocked elder.

"Excuse me? What I do with Shiro is non-" She stopped herself, already knowing her brother would shoot back at her with something about her being a hypocrite and then tease her right back.

"Look, I just wanna know why the hell you've been ignoring the family and staying out later than usual." She sighed as she just seen her brother enter his room.

"Like I said, none of your business,  _goodnight._ " He practically growled out. 

Allura pouted, staring at bedroom door.

She'd definitely get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Lance had never thought sleeping after hanging out all day with someone could be so refreshing. If only he could enjoy this feeling awhile longer. But that's almost impossible to accomplish any rest in the McClain household.

The McClain boy was one of the eight children his Mamá and Papá decided to have. Lance always brings up the typical question; why so many?

But always gets this in response.

_"Who knows if the next heir is acceptable enough to take over? You always need a back up plan, or eight."_

Lance just buried his face deeper into the pillow, trying to fall back asleep. Right when he was about to, his alarm clock decided to ring.

And by alarm clock, he means his mother. The most sweetest person you'd ever meet.

"Lance, it's time to wake up!" He heard his mother yell outside his door, hearing the wooden door almost be beaten in by her fist. 

The male rolled on his side and rubbed his growing stubble, glaring at the bedroom door. "I'll be out in a mintute.." He muttered while sitting up slowly.

"Fuck..." He grumbled as he heard another bang on the door. "Language, mi hijo!" Another scream from his dear mother. 

"Sorry, Mamá.." He sighed as he picked up his phone, smiling as the first notification was from the cutie he's been hanging out with recently.

**[SweetFace]:**

_"Good Morning! I really enjoyed last night, I didn't know you could kick my ass at paintball, I've been undefeated for a while. Can't wait to see you again, sharpshooter~"_

Lance chuckled at the nickname, typing in a response. 

**[Me]:**

_"Of course, by the way, I mean, no one's been counting or anything but it is going to be our three week anniversary...since we met I mean."_

As he was smiling at his text messages he and Keith had shared the past few weeks, his door was kicked in by none other than his precious mother. 

This was not out of the ordinary for Lance, but he still jumps every time. He wonders how a small woman could do such damage. Then he remembers she married Daniel McClain, and then things like this don't seem that surprising. 

Priscilla McClain, the prime example of the perfect loving mother. But at the moment, her face just displayed annoyance and anger as she stared down her boy.

Her mess of hair that was tied up in one of her infamous large buns was now floppy and messy due to the fact she just kicked her eldest son's door in.

"Lance Charles McClain! I told you to get up like ten minutes ago and you've just been staring at your phone!" She yelled, wiping her hands on her apron.

Lance only sighed. "Jesus Christ, Mamá, calm down, I'm just texting Hunk." He sighed before he was smacked upside the head. 

Lance couldn't lie, that shit hurt. "Ow, what the hell?!" He screamed, he could hear giggles emiting from the hallway, looking over to see his younger sister, Penelope, and his younger brother, Jared watching their older brother be practically abused. 

"One, stop cursing! I dont know who raised you with a mouth like that, but it sure wasn't me." She scolded as he stood up, easily towering over his mother. "And second," She started before she smiled. "Breakfast is done." She hummed, leaning up on her tip toes to give her son a kiss on the cheek, maneuvering herself back to the kitchen. 

"Wow Lance." Penelope snickered. "You must've pissed mom off bad this time." Jared smirked. "Oh shut up, go bug someone else." He mumbled as he followed where the rest of the family was. 

Family breakfast. Something that happened everyday, but today was different. Lance could feel it. He looked around, everyone was here, the two twins who were harassing him earlier, Allura, his sister Daniella and brother Christopher, along with the younger set of twins, Valentina and Anton. 

And of course, the big daddy, literally, Mr. McClain, head of the household along with the family business. The leader of the McClain mafia.

"Ah, Lance, we've been waiting for you, son." A deep sounding voice arose from an elder man sitting at the front of the table. "Yeah, yeah, Hunk was asking me advice on how to ask out this one girl he likes, nothing big." Lance responded, sitting in his seat next to his father. 

"Yeah, like Hunk needs to ask the dork who couldn't even ask a girl to dance at the Spring Fling in ninth grade because he was afraid his braces would cut her lip, even though we both know she wouldn't kiss _you_." Allura snorted, Lance growling at her.

Yes, Lance legitimately  _growled._

"Allura, we promised not to bring up your brother's extremely embarrassing excuse of a freshman year, didn't we?" Priscilla spoke, acting as if she didn't not just insult her son directly. 

Laughter soom filled the room, Lance groaning.  "I swear, families like this make the suicide rate for teens skyrocket off the charts." He grumbled. "Yeah, well you're not a teen anymore, you're legally an adult." Jared butted in as he started to cut into his pancake. 

"You know what, I hope you fail the tenth grade, Jared." Lance muttered. "Thanks for the encoragement, my dear brother." The younger smirked, Mr. McClain chuckling lowly. 

"Boys, come on. Settle down please, we have something to discuss." He sighed, Valentina clapping. "Hah! Called it!" She cheered, holding her hand out to her brother Christopher, who was currently giving her his tooth fairy money. 

Priscilla looked at the exchange. "Did you literally bet on the probability of your father speaking about something at the breakfast table?" She questioned as Valentina counted the five dollars in her hand, along with the change. "Well, he always does have something, it was an easy win." She shrugged. 

"Nice." Lance smirked and reached over to give her a high five, which she returned. "Anyways, back to what I was saying.." Mr. McClain cleared his throat. 

"We all know about our rivals who have attempted many times to raid our home of our product, tormented many of past family members, slept with one of our current house members.." He drifted his eyes over to Lance, who was eating his eggs and bacon in one bite, stopping half way as everyone looked at him.

"What?" He muttered with a raised eyebrow. "We're just talking about the fact that you're a man slut." Penelope spoke, getting a towel thrown at her. "Language! Dios.." Priscilla grumbled. "But yes, we were talking about the fact you slept with two of the rival girls, both of them being sisters." She hummed as Lance groaned. 

"Okay look I fuuuuuudged up with that, but I have been avoiding anyone who looked like a sketchy biiieeeachhh.." he saved his ass twice. Wow, maybe he did have a problem with swearing. 

Allura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, we both know you'd sleep with anyone with a pulse." She pointed her dork at her younger brother, snickering before Daniel coughed again. "Can I continue without being interrupted?" He asked as everyone at the table shut up.

"Thank you...anyways, their leader is coming to headquarters today." He stated finally, everyone actually staring at their father and husband like he was insane. "Baby, do you mean,  _he's_ coming?" Priscilla asked, looking genuinely scared. 

Now that's a sign that this meeting wasn't going to be easiest thing to do.

Daniel held his face in his hands and sighs. You could tell he didn't enjoy the idea as well. "Yes, honey. I know, but he wants to form a truce for the future generations. And since our future generation will rest on Lance's shoulders, he'll be attending the meeting as well and doing all the talking." He said as Lance shot up from his spot. "Papá, are you serious?! I can't do that, especially with that asshat!" He yelled, everyone trying to avoid the scene before them. 

Priscilla didn't even comment on his profanity. Daniel stayed calm, aware of his son's outburst. "Lance, listen to me. I'm not going to be running this that long, you know the rules. After this meeting, I have one more before I have to give up my title. You have to learn how to deal with issues like this, whether you like it or not." He looked up at the male, who was clutching the table cloth.

"I have something important to do tonight, I can't attend. Have Allura or Jared do it." He exclaimed, pointing to the two siblings he mentioned. "Lance, we can't. I'm a girl and Jared is not of age." Allura reminded. "Besides, what's more important than putting an end to a feud that's been going on since the '20's?" She asked, her eyebrow arching. 

Lance didn't answer her question, he just ended up stomping out. 

Life for him seemed to be going fucking great.

* * *

Ten pm is what Keith's phone read. He currently was sitting on his couch, a documentary about aliens playing as he was relaxing in one of his crop tops and small black shorts. 

Everything around Keith was chill, that was until he heard a banging on the door. Of course, Keith jumped before sighing, walking towards the door before opening it, revealing to himself a drunk Lance.

"Hey beautiful~" Lance slurred, Keith's eyes wider than the one's on a doe. "Lance, what are doing here...and why do you reak of alcohol?" He pouted before Lance's hands travled down Keith's body, squeezing down on his ass. "W-What a nice b-butt you've got Keeeeeeiiiiithhh.." Lance dragged out the other's name, his hand still squeezing on the flesh. 

That caused Keith's face to flare up. Lance and him haven't done anything but kiss, so this was new. But he reminded himself, Lance, at the moment, was hammered. He wouldn't remember this. 

"So I've been told, come on Lance.." Keith mumbled, pushing his hands off his rear end, closing the door once he dragged Lance into his apartment. Soon enough, he was pushed against the closest wall, Lance's lips pressed against the shorter male's, already slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Keith was beyond surprised, but he wasn't complaining. He ran his hands up to man's hair, kissing back slowly. Tequila and vodka was present on the other's lips, leaving Keith a bit light headed when he had to pull himself away.

"Okay," He panted, Lance's hands finding their way back to the other's ass. "Something's up. You're drunk, you're touchy and you're kissing me like it's gonna be our last. What's wrong?" Keith asked, stroking Lance's hair gently.

"I-I dont wanna r-rule...I don't w-wanna lead...I-I want t-to be free a-and be with y-you.." Lance whispered, stuttering as his eyes watered up. Keith didn't see Lance as a crier, but here he was, sobbing in front of his unofficial boyfriend.

Maybe it was the alcohol that left Lance hysterical, but whatever it was, Keith was holding onto the larger male, rocking him slowly, trying to comfort him as much as he could. "Baby, what are you talking about?" He asked as Lance sniffled, the waterworks stopping for a moment.

"M-My family...I have to take o-over this damn 'business' when really, i-it's death, substance a-abuse, and fucking h-hell.." he started. "Guns in e-every fuckin' cabinet, a fucking m-meth lab in the b-basement." He's babbling, he's aware, along with spilling a bit too much information.

"What do you mean by that Lance? I thought your family business sold some product people use for like medicine or shit like that?" Keith muttered, honestly confused. 

 _'Don't say another fucking word, Lance!'_ A voice screamed in Lance's mind. 

"Oh hell, no..addicts c-claim it's fucking medicine." He snickered before he started laughing. Keith was honestly a bit scared.

_'You're risking you're only chance at a true relationship, idiot! Shut up!'_

"Ever hear of Godfather?" Lance asked as Keith nods slowly. 

_'You're putting his life at risk, asshole, **stop**.'_

"Weeeeeeeeell.." Lance giggled. "My family is l-literally the Cuban v-version of Godfather!" He explained at the top of his lungs.

Keith stared as he looked at his expression, trying to check if Lance was fucking with him. He squeaked out a response. "S-So you're-"

"-apart of a mafia? Oh heeeeeeeeeell yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I've decided to update to take people's minds off the whole discord happening with this fandom concerning the photo leaks and trolls trying to make Klance shippers look bad. Ill try to make another chapter soon. (I'm still confused on how to use AO3 SoOOOo)
> 
> Anyways, I'm gonna cringe over this and all so. Please share how you felt about this chapter, even though it was crappy.


	5. Step Four: Meet His Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that his lover is involved with one of the city's main reason for death and terror, Keith asks Lance for an unexpected request.

Snuggled deep under his blankets, a yawn emitted from a male. Well, one of the two that were we're currently laying in bed together. The one who created the small sound was the owner of the apartment, Keith. The other body next to him happened to be his unoffical official boyfriend, Lance. 

The smaller one peaked out of the covers, looking over to see the other man, shirtless and still. He thought Lance would be a wiggiler when it came to sleeping, especially if you think about his outgoing and cocky personality he displays to the public. He just looked like sleeping baby. If the baby was six-foot, twenty-one, had great hair and broad shoulders, along with an amazing complexion. 

Keith wore a gentle smile as he slowly sat up from his place in his bed, right next to the taller male. He looked over his body, scooting a bit closer as he drew a few circles on his arm, moving the finger he was using up higher to the middle of his chest. 

The peace that rested on Lance's features was off putting. It was just strange how calm he looked, if you take in consideration of last night's previous events

He never would've pinned Lance as someone who would associate himself with anything that involves hurting someone else. Sure he did beat up a few people who groped Keith, but it wasn't like he pulled out a gun in any of those fights. 

Well, just another example to not judge a book by its cover.

Keith's not going to lie, when he found out Lance was doing some Breaking Bad shit, he was beyond freaked out. 

_You sure know how to pick 'em huh, Keith?_

Was his first thought on this entire fiasco. It's not like all the dudes he dated were apart of a mafia like Lance, but if he takes the research he's done from watching every show and movie involving a ruthless gang, the people involved aren't really boyfriend material.

Which were most of Keith's ex-flames. 

But then he realized, Lance broke one of the largest mafia codes, well what Keith learned from what he watched, snitching is a big no no.

It may not have been intentional, but it was still blabbing to someone outside the mafia. And that ended either way, the snitch gets a one way ticket to hell or the person who was told of said mafia was going to get it. 

Either one of them didn't sound so pleasant to Keith, but he thought Lance's family probably wouldn't kill their son or someone close to him. 

Then again, this is the  _mafia_ he's talking about. Anything can happen. 

He started to smile again as he watched Lance slowly gain consciousness, his beautiful blue eyes slowly opening as he looked up at Keith's deep lavender ones. "G'morning.." Keith said simply, his hand going to play with his hair. 

Lance sat up slowly, still being taller than his boyfriend. " 'Morning, beautiful. Couldn't keep your hands off of me already, huh?" Lance said with one of his playful smies, even though it was a bit lazy. Keith pouted. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked as Lance leaned down, giving his nose a kiss. "Nah, I just figured my angel needed me is all." He smiled as Keith's face flared up.

He hated how easily Lance made him blush so easily with his stupid jokes and his cheesy pickup lines and his-

His thoughts were cut off by a simple peck on the lips, coming from his loved one. The shorter male touched his lips before holding his face, it being a deeper red and much hotter than before. Lance just chuckled, his arm wrapping around his large hips, pulling him close to his chest. 

Keith looked up at the other, a bit confused. He's acting as if he didn't just exposed the greatest secret the McClain boy had to offer less than twenty-four hours ago. He's just being...regular flirtatious Lance. Wasn't he at least a bit scared of what would happen if someone from his family found out?

"Fuck.." He heard a grumble from the man above, the grip on his waist being a bit tighter than before. He was looking at something on his phone, looking rather annoyed. "What's wrong?" Keith asked, stretching up to try and look at what had angered the elder.

Lance looked down at his lover, sighing as he held it eye level for Keith to read. "You already know about me being apart of the mafia, what's to hide anymore?" He shrugged when Keith looked at him with a surprised look.

Anyways, Keith looked over the text messages that have been sent to Lance since he showed up at Keith's apartment. 

**[Allura]:**

Lance?? Where the hell are you??

**[Allura]:**

It's 11pm, and you aren't home. You stood up the meeting, Dad isn't happy.

**[Allura]:**

Do we have to track your fucking location? Did you get wasted?

Keith stared at the text messages, trying to decipher where he's heard the name 'Allura' from. Was it from a show? A song? He continued to stare at the name until it hit him, this is his brother's girlfriend. 

"You're related to Allura?" Keith asked, looking up at his lover, who nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, how do you know her?" He asked, Keith sighing. "She's my brother's girlfriend." He shrugged as Lance leaned Keith's head towards his face. "You're related to that cyborg, Shiro?" He asked, a bit shocked. "By law. He's adopted." Keith smiled as Lance made a face that just screamed realization. "Also, he isn't a cyborg!" Keith scolded, hitting Lance's chest before looking back up at him.

"Anyways, what's this meeting shes talking about?" Keith asked, Lance rubbing his forehead, pressing his back against the headboard.

"The reason I got hammered last night was because I was supposed to attend a meeting that could've ended an honest to God turf war. It's over petty shit honestly." He sighed before continuing.  "My dad has to retire his title soon, which requires me to be his replacement since I came of age. It works like royalty. I am to marry a female and bear children for the next leader to pass the McClain legacy on. And I don't want to. I never wanted to, but ever since I met you, I definitely don't want to give up the best thing I've had happen to me be taken away.." he mumbled. 

Keith just stared up at the man, his cheeks tinted pink this time. He didn't know he meant that much to Lance. His face soon regained it's original color before he frowned. "So if you claim leadership, you'd have to breakup with me..." he whispered, Lance giving a simple nod. "And as far as we know, there hasn't been any leader whose had a gay relationship during his reign." Lance mumbled. 

"Isn't Allura older than you? Why isn't she taking the title?" Keith asked, still a bit confused. "She's a female. That's another thing that hasn't happened ever in the McClain's fucked up history." He sighed. "I don't know how to convince my parents I dont want to take over. I just turned twenty-one, and my "coronation" happens in about two months. I don't know how I can convince my parents I'm not fit to be a leader, or want to be one at least.." He frowned, a soft hand finding it's place on Lance's cheek.

He looked over to the younger, who was stroking his cheekbone. "Hey, it's okay...you have two months to figure this out." Keith smiled, Lance shaking his head. "I've been trying since I learned about this at the age fifteen. Nothing I've done has worked." He murmured. "Well now you've got me, and I'm not going to let you do this alone, alright?" He whispered, giving another soft smile. 

The elder man looked a bit taken back as he looked at Keith, who had a small blush once again. His frown soon grew into a smile, practically tackling the smaller. "God, I love you." He confessed, Keith's face the reddest it's ever been. 

Now  _this_ was really unexpected and new. One, he's been told he's been loved by any of his "boyfriends", it was more of being buddies with the benefit of calling each other pet names (on Keith's part), along with kissing. But nothing that solidified each other's commitment to the relationship. 

And second, Lance never did say these three words ever, well at least what Keith could understand. Lance would mutter things in Spanish, so he was sort of lost. 

Keith actually teared up a bit, causing Lance to widen his eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend. "Oh my god, did I do something wrong?" He asked, unpinning Keith from the bed before he felt a pair of arms around his neck and a pair of lips on his. 

He was taken by surprise before Keith pulled away, smiling up at him. "I love you too.." admitted, looking down as he smiled. Lance gave his forehead a kiss, humming quietly. "Well at least the feelings aren't one-sided.." he whispered. Keith nodded as he snuggled into Lance's chest, adding another question to the pile he's asked already this morning. 

"So, when can I meet your parents?"

* * *

 Keith was sweating already. It's been about two weeks since Lance told him one of his family's greatest secrets. And since then, Lance has been over a bit more, updating Keith on what's been happen, and reminding him of the time they (possibly) had left with each other. 

Every time he was reminded, he would get a bit frustrated, along with the common emotions of sadness and all that junk, but all that aside, he was mostly frustrated. The rules couldn't be broken, otherwise Lance would be remembered as the queer who wasn't man enough to step up to the task of leading a group of people who wanted one of two things; money or mayhem.

Keith was used to being called degrading names, but he wasn't going to allow his boyfriend to suffer. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his bun by pulling out a few strands of hair at the sides of his head. 

He was wearing the outfit Lance bought for him on their first date, the off the shoulder maroon blouse, black pleated skirt and the healed boots. His makeup was simple, red lip stick, winged eyeliner and some mascara. 

He paced around the room, airing out his pits as he did. He was super nervous. Usually when it came to things like this, he wasn't this anxious. Then again, he's meeting Lance's family as his boyfriend looking more like a flatchested girlfriend. 

Yes, he finally was meeting the infamous gang members. All seven savage siblings and two ruthless parents. At least that's what Lance described them as. He was waiting for his lover to pick him up. And he wanted him to pull up now, before Keith had a nervous breakdown and his makeup looked like a five year old did it. 

Soon, he heard his phone ding, checking the message.

**[Baby <3]**

I've kind of been knocking on your door for five minutes now, you okay?

Keith widened his eyes, checking outside to see Lance's car, and then checked the time. It indeed has been five minutes. He whispered as he checked his makeup once more, smoothing out his clothing before making his way over to the door. 

He opened it, Lance standing there looking dumbfounded. "Wow.." He whispered, Keith looking around. "What?" He asked, confused at what he was looking at. "When I said be yourself, I didn't expect to be greeted with a Victoria Secret model.." Lance smiled, Keith covering his face gently, so he wouldn't ruin the makeup. 

"Shut up, I wanted to look nice when I met your family.." He grumbled, looking over to the side. Lance took the opportunity to kiss the exposed part of his neck, causing Keith to gasp. "Still sensitive there I see.." He purred, Keith whining as he pushed on his face. "Let's go before you decide to pin me down again.." He stomped out, his face still red as Lance snickered, following after his angry babe.

* * *

The ride to the McClain residence was uneventful, besides the few times Lance leaned over to give his lover kisses on every part of his body, that he could reach at least. 

 Which always caused Keith to blush and whine. He didn't want to meet his parents with hickeys covering his body, it would make him look like a slut. And that, Keith totally was not. He hasn't even had sex before, or even gave a handjob nor a blowjob, which in his school, really classified if you were a slut or not. 

They soon pulled up to a large, nice looking house around the more dangerous but successful part of the city. Keith would even dare to say it was the nicest house on the block. 

He heard the seat belt unbuckle, looking over to his lover, who was leaning back against his chair. "You ready?" He asked, turning his head towards the other with a smile. Keith nodded slowly. "I think I am.." He muttered as Lance sighed. 

"Baby, dont worry about it that much. You just need to be your beautiful little self and win them over, okay?" Lance whispered, leaning over to peck Keith's red lips, getting a bit of the makeup stained on his own. "They're not that hard to please. Well, everyone but my dad, but that's every father, you're gonna do fine." He hummed. 

Keith nodded meekly. "Okay, that's understandable." He muttered before taking a deep breath, smoothing out his skirt and shirt a bit, and aired out his pits once more, earning a snicker from his boyfriend. 

"Shut up, I sweat when I'm nervous." Keith whimpered as he dug in his bag for some deodorant. "Like I said, nothing to worry about, Keith." Lance sighed as he watched his lover put on mass amounts of perfume, deodorant and touched up his makeup. 

Lance just gave a sigh with a playful roll of his eyes, leaning towards his neck and kissed the sweet and sensitive spot he has on that part of skin. Keith stopped moving for a moment as Lance dragged his tongue all around the selected area, nibbling down after a while. 

Lance had found out about this secret spot during one of him Keith's heated make out sessions. Lance was making his way down Keith's wonderful body before Keith had let out the girliest moan the man has ever heard his entire life. Keith didn't even know he made that sound until Lance continued teasing the younger male.

And here they were, in Lance's car that was parked in front of his family's home while the McClain boy was busy marking his anxious boyfriend. 

Keith had tried to conceal his sounds on multiple occasions, and it was hard. He hasn't really been touched like this ever. Lance's mouth soon stopped with it's assult, causing Keith to whine as he opened his neck a bit wider, for once enjoying himself tonight. "Baby, it was supposed to calm you, not just because you wanted with a purple neck." He teased. 

Keith frowned ashe crossed his arms. "Look, if you get this done and over with, then you can get more than just neck kisses, alright..?" Lance whispered, his hand squeezing down on Keith's thighs, another sensitive spot for the younger. Keith was sure he referring to sex, which is something Keith never thought he'd have ever, so when this implied interaction was spoken of, Keith eagerly nodded before blushing.

Lance smiled, kissing his cheek again as he gor out of the car, going over to open the door for Keith and assist him out of the vehicle. "You look really beautiful, by the way." He whispered to the shorter male. "You told me, earlier. Well, you called me a Victoria Secret model." Keith smiled up at him as he was walked to the front door. 

The anxiety came rushing back as soon as Lance placed his hand on the door knob. And Lance could tell, because Keith was shaking. Lance gave Keith another kiss before walking in slowly.

Keith was unaware his eyes were closed, but when he opened it, the whole McClain residence was in the family room. They all looked over at Lance, but mostly at Keith. The looks were unreadable, and being stared down brought back memories of the bullying in high school. 

Soon Lance spoke with a smile, pulling Keith closer. "Guys, this is Keith. He's my boyfriend." He introduced with the same smile, the looks softening a bit on everyone, besides the elder man who Keith predicted was Lance's father. 

Soon a woman stood up, making her way over to the couple. "Lance, he's very beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking over Keith's outfit. Lance looked over at Keith as well, who had a small blush as his mother inspected him. "Yeah, I know." He hummed, causing Keith to hit Lance gently in the arm. "Mama, come on, you're acting as if you're gonna do a cavity search soon." Lance sighed, watching as she held Keith's arms out, noticing the slight muscle he had. 

Wait, this woman was Lance's  _mother_? She didn't even look like she was old enough to be a mother. "Damn, your boyfriend has some pretty good makeup skills." A girl spoke from the back, coming up to look at Keith's eyeliner. "Penelope,  _language_." Her mother warned, before smiling up at Keith, taking her hands off of him.

"I apologize, I should've introduced myself. I'm Priscilla McClain, Lance's mother." She stated as she looked over at Lance. "So Lance was actually man enough to score a stable relationship? Have I died and damned to hell where Lance actually has a nice looking girlfriend?' Jared piped up in the back, Lance growling. "Jared, she's a he, you idiot." He reminded, Keith's face a deep red now. Soon enough, he let out a squeak when he seen Priscilla smack her son's chest. "He's your brother, he's just complimenting your beauty of a boyfriend." She smiled at Keith. 

Keith smiled and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Thank you ma'am.." he spoke as she scoffed. "Oh honey, you dont have to look so stiff. I already told you my name, you can use it at your leisure." She snickered, patting his shoulder. "Alright, Priscilla...thats a really pretty name." He complimented. 

Soon enough, he heard a screech from a young child. His and the rest of the family's head snapped over to the sound. A girl, not much younger than the thw two previous siblings he just met, came speeding down the hall in socks, trying to stop herself before she hit the nearest wall. Keith gasped as he covered his mouth, everyone just sighing besides Mama McClain, going to tend to her hurt baby. 

"Valentina, I told you to stop running around the house like this." Priscilla sighed, holding her daughter's head. Lance took Keith's hand, pulling Keith back into reality.  He was actually really concerned about the girl, wondering if she was okay. He looked at Lance, who just smiled and lead him to a couch in the living room.

"Is she okay?" Keith asked as Lance nodded. "It's normal at this point." He shrugged as they shared a sofa with Jared. Keith was sat in the middle. Keith soon felt an arm around him, and he knew it wasn't Lance's. It was much smaller. He looked over to the owner of the limb, seeing it was Lance's younger counterpart.

"So, how old are ya?" Jared asked, Lance about to smack the teen boy into next week before Keith blushed a bit, removing his arm slowly. "I'm nineteen, hon. You're still in school." He said with a small smile. "Well age is nothing but a number, baby. You're only four years older." Jared smirked back as Keith sighed. "About to be five years,  _baby_." Keith replied back, Jared'a face actually going red before Lance pulled his boyfriend on his lap, causing Keith to squeak. 

Lance had his arms around Keith's waist as he glared at Jared. "Go kiss your pillow, and get your hands off of him." He muttered as Penelope looked up from her phone. "Someone's protective. Don't worry, I'm sure Jared's aware you've claimed what's yours." Penelope shrugged. "If you're referring to sex, we haven't done anything of the sort." Lance grumbled in response, making Keith feel a bit bad.

From the tone he used, it seemed like he was annoyed that they haven't done anything sexual. He just looked down, staring at the hands in his lap while Jared coughed. "So he hasn't been claimed just yet. Don't worry, I'll do that for you Lance." He smirked, winking at Keith, who didn't comment on it or grimace. 

Lance looked at Keith's expression, about to speak up before Allura emerged from her bedroom, her dyed white hair a bit wild as she looked like she's been sweating. "Hey." She hummed, walking a bit weirdly. 

This didn't go unnoticed by the family. "Who fucked you?" Lance asked, hearing a disgusted gasp come from his mother. "Lance Charles McClain!" She screamed, causing Mr. McClain to flinch, who hasn't said a word this entire time.

It wasn't unusual to the family, but the only thing odd was he seemed to hold his gaze on Keith. Keith wasn't gonna lie, that was a bit creepy, but he just kept quiet after Lance's previous statement. 

"For your information, I'm not a whore who sleeps with everything with a pulse. I have a boyfriend and he's at work right now." Allura snapped back at Lance, Keith looking up at her. So this was Allura. He's never actually seen her face, just heard from his brother how gorgeous she was (but Keith really didn't care, he is gay so what's the point?).

Allura joined some of the family in the living room, sitting on one of the bean bags. "So who's your toy this time?" She asked as she pointed at Keith, who decided to crawl off of Lance's lap. He was feeling really self conscious at the moment. As much as he'd hate to admit it, this felt similar to highschool. 

Lance seemed a little hurt as he seen his lover just find his way back in the middle of the McClain brothers, but sighed as he responded to his elder sister. "He's my boyfriend, Keith." He stated, placing his hands on the other's thigh, soon pulling away when he realized that was a sensitive spot to touch for his boyfriend. 

The eldest sibling seemed shocked. "You got a boyfriend? How long have you've been dating?" She asked, squinting at Keith, well more at the marks on his neck. It took a while for Keith to realize she was talking to him, making him squeak out a response. "About a month or two.." He smiled as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

This felt like an interrogation. "You're scaring him, Allura." A small voice came out from nowhere before Keith looked over to see another boy. He looked similar to the young girl who came in earlier. "Anton, you're thirteen and five foot four, you're the one who's gonna scare him." Allura muttered, Keith butting. "I'm only about five seven really, he's not that short.." He smiled, even if it was fueled from pure embarrassment. 

"You're never gonna catch me, Chris!" A little girl giggled, running around every piece of furniture in her way as she tried to escape, what Keith assumed, her brother Chris. "Daniella and Christopher, we have a guest, calm down." Daniel McClain spoke up, spoiling Keith. His voice was deep and sounded like it belonged to a mob leader.

Wait, it did. "Sorry Papa.." the little ones said in unison, giggling at their unplanned synchronisation before running back to their bedrooms. "Are these all your siblings?" Keith asked, wondering if there was gonna be another set of children come zooming out the hallway. "Yes, they are." His lover confirmed. 

"Huh." Keith huffed, looking over at what all was happening. Honestly, it seemed that this family didn't belong to someone involved with anything illegal. Well, Mr. McClain looked like he committed a few crimes at least five times. "So Keith," Priscilla spoke up, causing Keith to snap out of his daze. 

"How did you meet Lance?" She asked, sitting herself next to her husband, whispering something to him before smiling at the younger male. "Um, at a bar? I had just graduated highschool a day or two before and my friends convinced me to go out. Then he came up to me, we talked, he walked me home and have gave me his number." He smiled, looking up at Lance who smiled back, pecking his lips, causing Keith's face entire face to go red. 

Allura snorted as she walked into the family room with the rest of the family. "So Lance didn't get in your pants that night?" She asked as Keith covered his hickey tainted neck out of pure pressure. He didn't like being question that much. "No, I didn't not Allura." Lance replied for Keith, rubbing his hip gently to call him. "Huh. Usually he'd hit on sluts like you." She shrugged as everyone stared at her. 

Keith stared before tearing up and quickly looking down. Slut? He didn't consider himself a slut, he's never had sex or did anything sexual. Plus, he didnt date other people when he with those excuses of a boyfriend. 

You could tell Lance was livid. Keith could feel it. "Allura, why would you say that?!" Her mother inquired, shocked and disappointed as Lance intervened. "Keith is not a fucking slut, you bitch." He growled, being stopped by Keith, who was still sitting looking down.

"To be fair, son, he does dress like a prostitute." Daniel spoke up after sitting in silence, causing Keith to choke back a small sob. "Daniel!!" His wife exclaimed, shooting up from her seat. Soon enough Keith was full on crying, getting up from Lance's lap before storming out towards the door, covering his face so he didn't show his waterfall of ruined makeup. 

"Keith, wai-" Lance shoted, getting up from his seat before the door was slammed. Everyone of the siblings looked at the eldest and their father. "Who the fuck are you to judge someone when the shit you've done is far worse than how someone dressed?!" Lance screamed, gripping his hair. "You two are ruining my fucking life! You're always trying to push away the things in life that can connect me to the actual reality I have to leave behind when I have to take your stupid fucking title!" Lance screamed, making his way to the door. "I'm going to find my boyfriend, and I'm not going to come back to this damn house until I do." He grumbled, shutting the door fiercely behind him.

Allura and Daniel were surrounded by glares from their family members. "You're driving our son away, Daniel. You're driving him away from the pride of being a McClain." Priscilla muttered. "And Allura, you're supposed to be his older sister, you're supposed to be the on his side, yet you're on the opposing team." She whispered, getting up to put the peeping little ones asleep.

"Jared, don't follow in your brother's footsteps. Don't think you can choose who you'd like to love and what you want to do. You're a McClain. You shouldn't let those silly things drive you away from what you're supposed to become." Daniel spoke, standing up. "Your brother's "boy friend" isn't even considered a boy if hes dressing like a street walker or that weak over insults, hes not fit to be apart of this family either way."

Jared and his sister stared at each other before scoffing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The boy sighed. "You're not being my dad right not. You're not even being Daniel McClain, you're being the mafia boss you want Lance to be.." He sighed, taking off with his sister. 

Soon it was quiet. "You understand what we said wasn't wrong, correct?" Mr. McClain spoke to his daughter. "Lance was right about us not judging someone though Dad, but Keith is weak if he's gonna cry and run out from being called a slut.." Allura mumbled. "The last thing this family needs is other queer. Their reign is what brought this family's reputation to shambles." Daniel hummed.

"Lance will soon realize that what we're doing for him is the best." 

* * *

Keith didn't know where he was going, or what he was gonna do. He just wanted to be out of the house. He needed to be, before he made a fool of himself once again. He shouldn't be crying or this sensitive, he's endured all the name calling and abuse from his classmates, co-workers,  fuckboys in bars, he's used to it.

But hearing him be called something from the family of the man he was in love with innd of screwed Keith up. It seemed that everyone loved his presence and who he was until those teo came on the scene. Maybe it was the makeup, or the outfit, or the marks Lance left that made them think he was some whore who sucks dicks for rent money. 

Soon enough a car pulled up, man with purplish eyes peaked out the passenger's window. "Are you lost?" He asked. Keith sighed as he hugged himself. "A little, yes.." He responded, the man smiling a bit. "It's a little cold, would you like a ride home?" He asked, Keith smiling a bit. 

Getting into a stranger's car, hm, Keith who was emotionally stable would definitely walk off and call the police. But at the moment, Keith just wanted to to home, and he couldn't do that without some means of transportation. 

"Yes, please.." he said softly, the male on the inside opening the door for him. "Thank you..?" Keith questioned once he sat in the passenger seat. 

"Lotor, the name's Lotor..." The male smiled, driving off with a sleepy Keith, wiping his eyes as he tried to give the directions the best he could in his state. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops????  
> Late update and this shit????  
> Well it's late because it's the longest chapter I've written.


	6. Step Five: Allow Him To Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hasn't seen Keith since the incident that had happened in the McClain residence, or heard from him for that matter. He must've been really mad or, something might have had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****WARNING*****
> 
> NON CONSENSUAL/RAPE & CUTTING HAVE PRETTY INTENSE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE TOPICS, PLEASE EXIT OUT OF THIS CHAPTER N O W.

Three days. Three motherfucking days. Three God awful, nerve wracking, painful days since Lance had even heard from his boyfriend.

That entire night, the night he had last seen Keith, he had spent hours looking for the boy who had stomped out of his home after being insulted by his eldest sibling and his father. 

Since then, Lance had tried every way he could to reach his partner. Texts, calls, his social media, everything. He left so many call messages to the point where Keith's voicemail box was full, so he couldn't leave anymore. He  _knew_ he had sent over at least five hundred texts in the course of these three days. He even had tried his apartment. Keith had just gone up disappeared. 

Lance wanted to call a missing person's report for Keith, but his family had told him that he would most likely turn up. Plus, the mafia getting involved with the police? Such a stupid idea.

Lance hasn't spoke to Allura or his father since that night. At all. The only thing they got close to a response was a 'fuck off' or just a growl. His mother barley talks to the two either, only telling them when the family was to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner. And even then, it was awkward, the younger ones being less annoying than usual once they sensed the awkward tension.

Today, Lance had decided to contact his lover, Shiro. He decided that meeting up with him at the small cafe Lance had taken Keith their first date would probably allow Lance to focus a little more on finding his lover. From the conversation they had concerning Allura's behavior and missing brother, Shiro had seemed totally taken back that his girlfriend, Lance's sister, had done such a thing to his brother. Actually, she hasn't talked to him since the night as well. But to Lance's knowledge, she was still present in the household.

It was around nine when he was getting ready to go meet Shiro. He was stopped by his mother, her observing how her son was up and dressed before noon, by himself at least. "Where are you going?" She asked from the kitchen, Lance sighing as he grabbed his keys. "The thing I've been doing since Allura and dad caused my boyfriend to run off." He grumbled. Priscilla sighed as she made her way over to her son, slowing down his rushed movements.

"Baby, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. It's not like he left the city or anything." She stated, Lance looking down at the shorter woman. "But what if he did?" He whispered, grabbing a fistful of hair out of anxiety and fear. Mrs. McClain removed her son's fist from her own hair. She kissed the back of his hand, placing hers over the flexed limb. "Hijo mío, escucha, te prometo que lo encontrará. Eres un McClain, no tomar ninguna mierda de nadie y hará lo que sea necesario para encontrar a su amante, bien?" She whispered in their native language. Lance looked down at her, kissing the top of her head with a small chuckle. "Thank you, Mamá.." He smiled a bit, trying to keep himself from crying.

It's been like this for a while. He would be angry one moment before he felt like crying enough tears to put all the seven oceans of the world to shame. He never realized that Keith was his emotional support. Besides Hunk, Keith was the one person he could trust with everything since he screwed up and exposed his own self. Lance needed Keith more than he cared to admit.

"Be back before dinner." Priscilla whispered once more, leaning up to give him a small kiss on his cheek. He was sent off as he walked out of his home. As soon as the door closed behind him, he was greeted. "McClain." He recognized that voice. That goddamn voice. "You know I carry a gun on me, Lotor." Lance warned. "Are we talking about the rifle in your pants or the pistol under your waist band?" He smirked. Lance finally turned to face this asshole, wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off his damn face.

Lotor, or to the McClain family, was the new mastermind, if you'd like to call him that, to their rival gang. After his father's death about a few months ago, this rejected Teletubie (Lance would often insult him with this name anytime he got the chance to) got to be the successor to his father's group. Learning this, Daniel McClain was beyond words to describe how pissed he was. Their rivals were always a step behind McClains, but after Lotor came into power, their competitors always seemed to have the upper hand. Which was one of the many reasons Lance's father pushed his son to take the title already, so he could overthrow the twenty-three year old mafia leader.

"I have the right to blow your fucking brains out, I can call it self defense." The tan boy threatened. The other male put his hands up at his sides. "Calm down there buddy, I"m not here on business matters, yet I would like to reschedule that meeting since you so rudely blew me off. Not in the way I wanted you to at least." He purred, causing Lance to shiver out of pure disgust. "Please refrain from saying shit like that, creep." Lance rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "If you value you fucking life,  please leave before my father shoves a fucking knife in your gut." He warned one last time before the young male let out a breathy laugh.

"Look, I didn't come to cause some trouble, even though I would love to get in some trouble with you." He snickered, seeing Lance reach behind him before speaking quickly. "I just wanna ask how the search for the boy is going." The taller man inquired.

Lance froze where he was before his eyes so drifted towards his enemy. "Excuse me? What boy?" He asked, feeling a bit confused on who Lotor was referring to. Since his mind was literally just, Keith, Keith, more Keith, and Keith, of course his first assumption happened to be about his missing lover. But if he was asking about Keith, how would he know who Lance was searching for. "I've heard talk on my way over here about you in search of your little play thing." He smiled, Lance placing his hand on the top of his own car. "He isn't a 'play thing', Lotor." He muttered. "He's someone who's special to me, alright?" Lance corrected.

Lotor's thin eyebrow quirked as his eyes narrowed a bit. "Seems like the mafia bad boy found that special someone. Have you told him how you're riddled with STDs?" He teased, Lance growled once again. "I'll have you know I have protected sex so I don't nasty shit like that. I thought you would know that by know since your sisters came home clean as a whistle. Just with a tiny limp is all." He smirked before getting into his car, starting it as quick as he could before Lotor could stop him, which was almost scary at how fast Lotor came after him. 

As he drove away, he wore a small smile from him small accomplishment of not crying at the mention of Keith's disappearance but it slowly faded. One thing led to another and then he felt the warm tears stream down his face. He had to stop his car a bit so he could wipe away the mass amount of salty liquid spilling from his eyes. He was a total wreck, which made him realize he could be the cause of one if he didn't move from the middle of the damn road.

Another day of seemingly hopeless searching.

* * *

Another day of hopeless prayers. Another day of darkness. Another day of pure struggling. Keith tugged as hard as he could at his restraints, his wrists were raw from the constant rubbing of the rope around his hands, he almost cried at the burn he received when he tried almost every five minutes. Or any time when he forgot about the rope burn resting on his wrists.

Now he knew why his parents, teachers and those 'stay safe' orators always said "Stay away from anyone who looks sketchy, or run if someone offers you a ride that you don't know!" and shit like that. But Keith wasn't caring about his safety when he was crying and running away from his boyfriend's home. Most people who were called a slut by their significant other's parents most likely wouldn't respond the way he did. But after being with Lance for as long as he was, he felt as if he had to be involved in every aspect of his life. He wanted to be the person Lance woke up to, not some drunken bar whore from a night he couldn't, and most likely wouldn't, remember. He wanted to be the person who he fell asleep with at night, and everything in between. And sure, the mafia thing did make Keith question a few things, like how "normal" their life could be.

Like, did Keith really want to pursue a life of crime _just_ so he could be with a boy? He could just stay on the sidelines and sorta support, sorta not support what Lance did. Or he could just not be involved at all, which requires him leaving Lance. That wasn't pleasant. But at the moment, he shouldn't be thinking about the future of him and Lance and more about what was going to happen to him. He's been tied to this cold, metal pillar, stripped of his outfit he had worn the moment he was forced down here. All he was in was lacy lingerie, the underwear he was wearing wedged between the cleft of his ass. The stockings along with his boots were the only the things besides his underwear that were left on him in the cold room he was in. A blindfold covered his eyes, and has been since he's been here. He's forgotten what light actually looked liked. It's crazy one man could do this to him in a matter of minutes.

He was in the middle of his daily struggling before he heard the faint noise of a door opening. He knew who this person was, and that was when he his endeavor of escape startled to become more rushed, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his wrists as he attempted to loosen his restraints. He then heard footsteps make their way to and stop at the basement door. His movements stilled as soon as he heard the door unlock. He heard a small creak come the old wooden door. He heard how he made the stairs creak, causing Keith's skin create a small layer of goosebumps. "Well darling,  I ran into your wonderful little boyfriend today. He's been looking for you recently," He heard his kidnapper's low, suggestive tone, hearing his boots make their way over towards his victim.

Hearing this, Keith's hopeless outlook on this situation soon was replaced with the tinest bit of hope he had after listening to this new information. He could feel the elder man crouch in front of him, the long digits that had belonged to his captor were dragged across the bottom of his jaw. "Hm...I could see why he would be so hung up on such a beautiful flower like yourself, sweetheart.." He whispered, Keith jerking his head away from the touch.

He heard a small 'tsk' sound, and before he knew it, his head was snapped back to face the man. "I love how feisty you are..." He could practically hear the smirk in that statement. "Fuck off..." Keith spat out, surprising the male along with himself. He had wanted to speak for a while, to scream out, but his fear had taken control over all of his natural body functions. So when his first words of this three day hell happened to be 'fuck off', the anxiety of what to come next instantly filled him with regret. "They are certainly going to have fun with this one." Was all he heard in response. Keith was confused in more ways than one. Who was he talking about? Why wasn't he going to get hit for talking? Wasn't making noise just as bad as trying to escape?

He sensed the man rise to his original height and soon felt the dark fabric being removed his eyes, granting him the ability to see once again. Keith had to blink a few times, his eyes adjusting to the lighting in his basement, He soon looked up at the man, smirking down at him. "You look so adorable, you look like a confused little kitten." He purred, his lavender colored eyes boring holes into Keith's own. Keith looked away before he felt that hand on his cheek, forcing his head view to be focused on this man. His long, obviously dyed snow white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His jawline looked similar to his own boyfriend's, and honestly looked like it would cut him if he really tried. "Such a gorgeous little being. Hm.." He hummed, Keith feeling one of those disgusting hands trail down his body. 

He was torn between watching the man's face to his hands that were currently running down all of the curves Keith had to offer. "Lance should've treated you like all his other little toys...I bet he would love to fuck this cute little ass.." He cooed, his hand grabbing a hand full of Keith's backside, causing Keith to flinch and try escape this man's grasp. "But more fun for us." He whispered, digging his nails into the thick mound of flesh, Keith whimpering loudly as he arched his back to try and pull away from the hands.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you piece of shit!" Keith yelled, soon feeling a stinging sensation on his cheek. His head snapping in the opposite direction that the force came from, gasping as he bit his lower lip. "Do not raise your fucking voice, do you hear me?" He snarled, taking a hold of Keith's chin. Keith felt afraid once more, keeping himself crying soon after the slap. Keith nodded at his question, hearing a small chuckle being emitted from his capturer. "Good, now you'll be expecting some visitors soon, in about ten minutes." He smirked before letting Keith go. He made his way back up the stairs to do, what Keith assumed, to prepare for these unnamed guests.

Keith tried to not focus on what was going to happen to him, just focusing on the current situation he was in and the pain in his ass. He didn't even realize that its been over ten minutes. The only thing that alarmed him about the time was when he heard several different voices come from the upstairs. He tried to listen to the conversations happening up there, wondering what the fuck was going to happen. The only thing he got he got out of it was "So, is he here?" And from that little statement, he could tell something wasn't right. He was scared once again.

The fear and adrenaline currently running through his veins was possibly not enough to describe how scared he was on what was going to come through that door. He was shaking a bit, and almost whimpered when he heard the gaggle of several different men's voices from upstairs start descending to where he was. There were about six men. all looking as if they were in their late twenties or early thirties. They looked like those stereotypical southern, abusive step fathers, clad in wife beaters and ragged jeans. "So this is the little cutie, huh, Lotor?" One of the men smirked, looking up and down Keith's almost naked body.

Keith wanted to cover up so bad right now. He wanted to run, he wanted to just wake up from this hellish nightmare, "Yes he is, Michael. He's nineteen, so barely over the legal age." He informed, causing a few guys to snicker. Keith's eyes were shut tight, he didn't want this to end up how he thought it was going to. "He was a great perky ass and, a complete virgin." The male added, making the crowd of men instantly stare at Keith like piece of meat. Keith wouldn't know though, he didn't want to face any of these men.

"Well, have fun boys.." Lotor smirked, hearing the males chuckle, watching them flock around their prey. Keith, being defenseless as he was, was totally vulnerable, but that didn't mean he didn't try to escape the wandering hands. Hands were at his hips, waist, thighs, ass. One hand was groping the boy, causing the boy to whine and try and kick his legs towards the man. "Lotor was right, he is quite feisty." He stated with a snicker, squeezing down harder on Keith's clothed cock, causing the boy to cry out. "He's so small.." Another man pointed out, wrapping his hands around Keith's feminine waist, his hands almost crushing Keith's insides. He wasn't okay with this groping, but you could definitely tell he was not okay with the removal of his underwear. "Y-You sick bastards! Get o-off of m-" Keith was cut out by his own scream. The scream was related to the fact he was just cut. Yes, cut. He looked down to see his inner thigh have a small slash on it, two of the men going down on Keith to lick and lap at the blood.

"So rich...like wine.." One of the men commented, Keith using his thighs to try and squash the man's head between his legs before he felt that same sharp pain, causing him to cry out again. This time the cut was on the part of thigh hiding under a part of Keith's ass, the man responsible to this taking it upon him to lap at the quickly oozing blood running down Keith's thighs. Keith was in so much pain. He already had two slash marks on his body, the blood from those areas running down his pale skin, staining his almost ghostly white complexion with red tracks of already drying blood. He felt light headed already, his gaze drifting over to a few of the men who had removed their pants and under garments, stroking their erected cocks as they watched the boy be cut and marked. He heard the sound of jeans unzipping behind him, faintly. The amount of blood he already lost was messing with his perception of certain things. All he felt at the moment was the knife carving small gashes into Keith's silky skin. That was until he was pushed over on his knees, ass in the air. 

He looked behind him and tried to decipher what exactly was going on. Then it hit him; this was going to be his first time. He didn't think that was a possibility due to the fact he was bleeding out. He audibly gasped, trying to inch himself away, being pulled back by the hips. "Calm down there princess, you haven't got to experience my cock just yet." He whispered to the teen, still watching him struggle before two held him down. Keith was screaming, crying and squirming, doing everything in his power to just leave this hell. He wanted Lance, he actually starting sobbing over how shitty his life was at the moment without Lance. One of the men from earlier, the one who had his pants off before anyone else was on his knees in front of Keith, taking his by the back of his hair. He yanked, yes,  _yanked_ , the hair back so he could look at Keith, who was currently still wailing, but then screeched louder than he ever has before when he felt something enter him. He was aware of what was in him, but he still didn't want to believe that this was how he lost his virginity. By force. 

"I-Itt h-hurts you s-sick perv-pervert!" He cried before his mouth was forced to stay open as it was placed on one of the men's length. "You are too fucking loud." He growled, taking the back of Keith's neck and forcing him to choke on the member in his mouth, causing him to gag once he got half way down. It didn't help the fact he was being pounded into by one of the other bastards. He felt another tear of his skin, but it wasn't external. The man who was currently intruding the fortress Keith had kept locked for nineteen years had been teared, and Keith's eyes had more tears in them than the day his mother died. The man inside of him didn't last long, his salty release mixing in with the blood spilling out of his ass once the man pulled out. Keith soon had a warm load shot down his throat as well, gagging more than he had before finally being able to pull his mouth away. At first he thought he was done. He hurt everywhere, but felt the sharp object, he suspected it to be a knife glide across his ass, leaving two semi deep gashes into the thick and plump skin. He was almost numb to the cutting now, but he certainly wasn't numb to the forced intrusion he had to endure multiple times.

By the time the men were done with Keith, he had cut marks all over his body. His back, arms, legs, thighs, ass, most of everything was cut, and depending on the part of the skin, each cut had a different cutting ritual to determine how deep to make the cut. The deeper cuts were still bleeding, but the shallower one of the bunch, or the ones they didn't reopen were already trying to heal themselves. He was also covered in warm, dried up cum. From his face, all the way down to his ass, every inch of him was covered in either blood, sweat or tears, the tears being the addition that had belonged to Keith. He couldn't stand up, he didn't want to. The tear inside his body had gotten bigger, due to amount of rough sex he was forced to have. He was on the verge of passing out. He didn't know if it was from being tired, the lack of blood, or if this was the final breaths he could take. If they were, at least his final thoughts would be Lance. All he did though was pass out from exhaustion and severe blood loss.

_Someone...Lance...please save me..._

* * *

Lance had been waiting for Shiro to show up for the past ten minutes. His patience was only growing thinner by every second. Keith could be getting murdered in a ditch on the outskirts of town right now, and he was still waiting for the older man. Soon enough, he spotted the man of the hour, who happened to be ten minutes late. Lance waved him down,  Shiro slowly making his way over to the table he was seated at. Lance didn't really care about being punctual during other times, but right now, he needed information on Keith to further go his investigation for his lover.

As soon as the coffee was ordered, the two men got to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So :))) this story :))) has over :))) a thousand :))) hits :))) I'm :)) yelling??? :)))
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH,,,I didn't think this shit will be so well liked??? Loved??? I dont know but I'm over here crying because you guys are so sweet!
> 
> Anyways, that love will soon leave because of this chapter but it's gucci ;)
> 
> I stayed up till 3am writing this chapter, so cut me some slack with how crappy that whole scene was, I just wanted it to be finished ;(((((


	7. Step Six: Make him Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro start to finally decide on how they can find the missing Keith, when a guest decides to drop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks btw, I wanted this chapter to go in a certain direction, with like a scene of what happens to Keith and everything but you know, I was too lazy so im sorry. 
> 
> **MENTIONS OF RAPE**

So…” Shiro started, looking over at the younger tan male, who was just staring into his drink. He didn't even look up when the other started to speak. “What exactly happened the night Keith disappeared? That seems like a good place to start.” He suggested, Lance nodding his head a small bit, not really listening to his question. 

In all honesty, Lance was a bit of scared. No, he was scared, he was terrified. The first reason being a no brainer, Keith was gone and Lance didn't know where his boyfriend had run off to. He didn't know where he was, how he was doing or…who he was doing. Lance visibly shook that thought out of his head. No, Keith was a virgin, Lance was told that specifically.

It was kind of a weird conversation for Keith, having to stop in the middle of a heated make out session just to inform his boyfriend (who was pretty aroused) that he wasn't ready to lose his virginity. He made Lance wait, his boyfriend, so Keith screwing someone completely random probably wouldn't or didn't happen.

But then again, he was called a slut for how he dressed from Lance’s father and sister, maybe he thought he had to fit the criteria of being a legitimate one. Lance could feel himself tense up, anger towards his father and sister bubbling in his chest. But it wasn't until he had crushed the paper cup in his hand that he realized he was in a daze. He felt the hot, black coffee spill over his hand, lap and chest. “Shit.” He grumbled, grabbing some of the napkins on the small table they sat at.

If Keith was here, he would smacked Lance’s arm about cursing out in public like that. Lance would apologize with a quick to Keith’s soft lips and everything would be forgotten. But Keith wasn't here, and you could definitely tell Lance was heavily effected because of the lack of Keith in his life. Right now, he was dressed in an old t-shirt, sweatpants in eighty degree heat, and his small stubble even looked like a mess, and it wasn't even fully grown yet. 

“Did I say something that angered you, Lance?” Shiro inquired, Lance just shaking his head. “No, actually, I wasn't even listening.” He grumbled, running his hand down his face. “Ah, well, I just said that the idea of Keith up and running away isn't exactly new to me. He has tried running away, but he has only tried once.” He spoke calmly, yet you could tell in his eyes, he was extremely concerned for his brother and his lover. “Why did he try to run away?” Lance mumbled. Shiro seemed to look a little uneasy about the question, shifting in his seat a small bit. He hesitated before responding. “Our mother killed herself after our father left us. We lived in that apartment Keith is in now.” The elder explained, Lance’s tired blue eyes widening.

Lance didn't know this information. All Lance knew about Keith’s family life was his parents weren't with him during high school and all he had was Shiro. “Judging by your expression, I assume Keith hasn't exactly told you much about his life?” He sighed, his prosthetic arm raising up to fix his hair. “No…” The Cuban male muttered, his hand going back to scratch his neck. 

“No surprise there, Keith hardly trusts anyone with any information about him. You're the first person I've seen who Keith has trusted almost entirely. And you guys haven't even been together for a year, only a few months.” The older man hummed, Lance just racking his own mind for every piece of information he had on Keith. And then it dawned upon him, he really didn't know anything about Keith.

He knew his age, his name, his sibling, high school he attended, but other than that, nothing. Just that alone made Lance feel guilty. He was a horrible boyfriend who always talked about himself all the time, and never once tried to talk to Keith about what he likes or where he's from, or any simple information a significant other should know about their partner, Lance didn't know any of it. 

Shiro seemed to notice Lance’s face drop, and attempted to cheer up the male by placing his left hand on his small shoulder.  “Hey, Lance, listen. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure he would feel honored that you care enough about him to lose sleep over him.” He tried, Lance’s arms crossing with a small smile, his lips twitching upwards a little. “I guess so…” he mumbled, his head leaning backwards before it snapped back forward.

The action scared Shiro, removing his hand quickly the moment he seen Lance’s head move back to face him. “What just happe-?” The elder asked before Lance shushed him quickly. It was like Lance was hiding from someone, and how he scrunched himself in the chair proved his theory.

Oh dear God, please no. That's all that ran through Lance’s head as he noticed Lotor and one of his sisters walk in the general direction of where the two men were seated. The one group of people he wanted to avoid today, was that fake ass prince and his family. Lance actually believed God was answering his prayers, but that changed when he heard his last name called out by the infamous mob leader.

“McClain!” He exclaimed, Lance’s jaw clenching as Shiro looked at the tan boy, concern obviously present on his face. “Who’s that?” He whispered, Lance waving his hand. “Someone irrelevant to Keith’s rescue.” He grumbled, and not even a second later, the two gangsters were at his side.

“Are you ignoring us, Mr. McClain?” Lotor smirked, his sister, Ezor, wearing a the same expression, only some what kinder. If a smirk could be classified as so. “Fuck off.” Lance growled, his nails digging into his caramel tanned skin, “Why so aggressive? We only came over to say hi.” The female pouted, a strand of her colored hair twisting around her finger. 

Shiro glanced over at the two, then back at Lance, mouthing, “Who the hell are they?”, only to get a raised hand in response. “Is he like this in bed, Ezor?” Lotor purred, smirking over at the other younger male. “Oh yes, very vulgar and aggressive..” she cooed, her eyes narrowing at Lance. “What the hell do you want, seriously?” He grunted, glaring up at both of them.

But this time, the siblings were actually focused on Shiro, who looked extremely uncomfortable under their gaze. “Is this your boyfriend’s replacement, McClain?” Lotor inquired, leaning on the table to get a closer look at him. Shiro just leaned back in response. “No, this is actually my boyfriend’s brother. The one who went missing.” Lance murmured, Lotor’s body tensing up. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Lance or Shiro, the mob leader straightening back up with a smile. It was a forced smile, like most of the smiles Lotor’s wore, but this just seemed extremely forced. Almost as if someone had to pull at the corner of his lips. “So you have a little group formed to find your boyfriend, that's…sweet. I'm sure Keith or whatever his name is probably going to be happy you took the time to find him.” Lotor said with another forced smile. 

“But didn't you say your family insulted him and that's why he ran away? Seems pretty pathetic of him.” Ezor commented. “If you wanted to be with a pussy, why didn't you find some different skank. A female one?” She mused, his lips forming into a Cheshire smile. Lance was about to attack the girl in front of him, shooting up from his seat, only to find out Shiro was already standing. 

And from Lance’s perspective, Shiro looked pretty pissed. His already missing brother is being insulted, and he couldn't even defend himself for it. “Excuse me, my brother is not a skank or a pussy, you haven't met him personally so you wouldn't know what the hell he’s been through.” He said with a calm tone, but you could see he was struggling to keep his voice down in the public cafe. “Have we struck a cord?” Lotor pouted, glancing over at Ezor, who seemed to be fucking giggling at what she had done.

Lance actually felt as if he was going to strangle both of the two. Thank God they left after they seen how angry they made both Lance and Shiro. But Lotor stopped in his tracks, still in ear shot for the two males. “If I were you McClain, I'd probably watch my mouth around my superiors, who knows what that person can do to change your life. Just a tip.” He informed, turning on his heel and walking away with his sister, leaving Lance confused. Who the fuck was he talking about? Lance didn't have a “superior” besides his mother and his excuse of a father. When did Lotor start talking in cryptic messages.

“We should go search now, I have an idea of where he could have possibly gone.” Shiro cleared his throat, trying to compose himself after what had just happened. “Where's that?” Lance frowned. 

“The outskirts of town.”

* * *

 

Keith’s head was pounding. He was almost used to this constant pain that ran through his body. It's been about a week since he's been here right? Or has it been two? Keith doesn't know, his sense of time has been all fucked up. Seconds feel like days, minutes feel like weeks, hours feel like months and a day seems like years. 

The only thing that mattered to Keith was staying alive and being obedient to his sadistic capturer. Every day was the same. 

Wake up, be fed, have a few pervs drop in to take advantage of Keith, eat, sleep. It was almost an unbreakable cycle. He's always regretted hearing that a “special guest” coming to visit him. Keith always hoped that it was Lance, but he knew damn well that Lotor would never let Lance step foot into his house. But of course, Keith always thought his knight and shinning armor would appear and swoop him up, beat up Lotor, and then live happily ever after, the end.

He would always get a reality check though when he seen some abusive step father walk down the stairs, calling Keith names like ‘princess’, ‘sweetheart’, or ‘little boy’. They always made Keith feel like nothing but a living sex toy. He was unresponsive, never moaned unless it was from pain. His ass would tear from time to time, depending on how small the dude’s dick was and how bad he tried to prove to Keith that size doesn't matter. 

The only time Keith’s actually came was when he was forced to. He was told to touch himself in front of a group of men while one of their disgusting cocks were inside Keith. He was crying the entire time, getting yelled at when he tried to escape. He forced himself to think of Lance, and that's the only thing that allowed him to finish himself off before he was passed around like a blunt at a college party to every man down in the cellar. 

According to Lotor, since he was such a good boy, he had free roam around the cellar now, not tied up to a radiator pipe. But the only thing that changed he received a pair a shackles on his legs, and a chain that was connected to said pole. The chain was long enough to make it around the room, which was nothing but a bed and single light bulb for lighting, but not up the stairs. 

And Keith only knows because he's attempted on multiple times. And since these nothing to help him pick the lock of the shackles, or drastically cut his feet off, he was still locked down here, in this stupid dark area. He lied on the bed, contributing to his daily routine of praying and hoping. The only person he wanted to save him was Lance, but of course, he just asked for anyone at this point. 

He heard the front door unlock and Keith’s head snapped up. Fuck, Lotor was back. Keith sat up on the bed, preparing himself to be quiet once the mobster made his way to the basement. It wasn't a rule that Keith had to be quiet in the presence of him, Lotor actually wanted Keith to talk, but being the stubborn person he was, he wasn't gonna give the man the pleasure. 

Keith heard the heels of his shoes hit the hardwood floor above him, the footsteps making their way to the basement door. He heard it creak open, and was welcomed with that sickening voice. “Honey, I'm home!” He greeted sarcastically.

“Damn, I was actually enjoying my time without you.” Keith grumbled. “Feisty as usual.” Lotor replied, making his way down to the end of the stairs, looking over at Keith, who didn't look pleased to say the least. “Lucky for you love, you have no appointments today.” The kidnapper smiled, clasping his hands together.

Keith just rolled his eyes, truly thankful for that detail. “Something interesting happened today, kitten.” Lotor hummed, causing Keith to growl a bit. “I'm not your kitten.” He informed, the man waving his manicured hand dismissively. “I guess that's another name your little boyfriend called you, huh? Well the interesting thing I was gonna tell you was the fact I seen him today, along with your brother.” He whistled, looking down at his nails.

Keith’s eyes went wide. He seen Lance? And Shiro? So many questions were going through his mind at the moment, but the mention of his lover just seemed to lift Keith’s spirt, even just a little bit. “L-Lance? You seen him?” He stuttered, his tone sincere. It's been a while since he's talked this soft to Lotor. The gangster just shrugged. “Yeeeep. Looked absolutely terrible. I don't understand how the new head of their cartel would allow himself to look like utter shit. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.” He shrugged. “He was on some coffee date with your brother, forming some search party to find you.” 

The teen’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Lance was actually looking for him? Lance seemed to be losing sleep over him. Just those two things alone made Keith’s body tingly. “But I doubt they’d find you though. Lance is such a fucking idiot and has been since I've met him.” The elder finished, interrupting Keith’s little happy moment. “If he was smart enough, he'd probably already figure out that you're only a few blocks away from his home.” He shrugged as Keith balled his hands up into fists. 

“Lance is not stupid!” He shouted, his complaints being muffled with Lotor’s hand. “I'd advise you to shut that pretty mouth up, or we'd have to schedule Lance’s present a little earlier than planned…” His eyes narrowing at Keith with that sick smirk of his. Keith felt disgusted, what the hell did he mean by “Lance’s present”? “-uck you, you're insultin’ my boyfriend.” He growled, what he was saying just sounding like incoherent garble. 

“You want to please your ‘boyfriend’ by defending him? You're wasting your time, princess, once you see who Lance McClain really is, I bet you won't be defending him for so long.” Lotor tsked. With every vague message this bastard gave, Keith grew more curious. Damn it, at least he has something to pass the time now. 

Lotor seemed to stare at Keith for a while before shoving him back on the bed. Shocked, and extremely confused, Keith looked up. His kidnapper hovered over him, looking down at him like he was a piece of meat. Keith knew that look, it's the look every perv would give him before taking Keith. “You know, like I said, I was gonna wait to do this, but I think we should get it over with.” He announced, watching as Keith tried to scoot away, the chains around his ankles pressing hard against his skin. “What the he'll are you talking about!?” Keith exclaimed, trying to pull his body away from the stronger man, only to be pinned down onto the bed.

 

Lotor’s gaze looked more sinister and sadistic than usual, “I'd thought we'd send a little video to McClain as a clue to were he could find you…” he hummed, one of his hands going down to hook onto Keith’s lacy black panties he was still wearing since he's been here, “Also to show him how much fun you're having…without him of course.” He laughed, but it sounded more like a cackle. 

Keith, at this point, almost normalized rape as an everyday part of his life since he's been kidnapped. But the fact that this was going to be recorded and sent to Lance made everything worse. What if Lance thought he willingly let Lotor take his virginity? What if Lance thought Keith was an actual slut? What if Lance felt so disgusted he didn't even want to save Keith anymore. All of these probabilities scared him. It was so bad, he started to cry. He didn't think he could do that anymore.

He hadn't even noticed Lotor had taken out his overpriced iPhone and started recording. “Sssh baby, there's no need to cry..” Lotor cooed, stroking Keith’s tear stained face as Keith moved wildly beneath Lotor. “He's a squirmer, if you wanted to know.” Lotor's laugh was low while the sound of his belt being removed echoed through the room, causing Keith to attempt once again to escape, only to get pulled back into his position by his leg. 

“He's just a little shy, isn't that right baby?” The mob leader smirked, his hand roaming on his body, trailing up towards Keith’s crotch.

All Keith did for the next hour was cry, scream, and call out for Lance to come and save him, all while Lotor was violating his body and recording it for his sadistic pleasure.

Life was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my worst chapter yet. I wrote it at like 3am, being forced to by the way, so it's not my best at all. I really do hate it but the next chapter will hopefully be better. 
> 
> Also, than you guys do so much for the comments. I'm glad to see that my procrastination tactics actually make people wonder what will happen next. But yeah, I'm in school now so updates may be slower than they usually are (whoops)
> 
> Honestly, if I had a team of people to work with me on this I would probs get it done faster but like, who would work for me?
> 
> Anyways, leave feedback and thank you guys! I love you all!


	8. Step Two 2.0: Win Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a vital clue of Keith's whereabouts is given to Lance, the gangster develops a plan to retrieve his stolen love back once again the only way he knows how, the McClain way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote exactly 2,018 words since this update is in the new year of 20 gayteen ;))))

“Dude, you really should get some sleep.” Hunk said to his friend quietly. The man in question scoffed. “I can’t sleep knowing Lotor has something to do with Keith up and disappearing.” He mumbled. Lance currently was running on pure paranoia and anxiety, trying to find some sort of answer for Lotor’s cryptic message. It didn’t help either that his “coronation” was a three days away, and he had to give himself up to pursue a life of crime and madness.  
Hunk sighed as he sat next to Lance, his large hand being placed on his friend’s back. He was aware of Lance’s life situation, the whole shebang, but he never seen Lance so worked up on one specific person. “This Keith dude probably had some pressing family matter or something..” Hunk tried as Lance groaned loudly, shooting up from his bed. “The only family he has left is Shiro, so that’s entirely impossible. Also, he disappeared at night time in this sketchy ass neighborhood, so I know someone must have him. My bets is on Lotor, he seems to know my every move now.” He muttered as he started to lace his room. “Lance it’s two in the morning, you really need to sleep this off. There’s only so much you can do.” Hunk whispered before someone’s phone went off.

It was Lance’s.

Lance automatically ran over to his phone, pulling his charger out of the device before looking at the screen. It was a message from an unknown number. The message read; ‘your precious boy toy is in good hands, do not worry.’ and as soon as Lance was finished with reading that text, another one came in, this time as a video attachment. Lance’s eyes went wide as he looked over at Hunk, who was confused. “What’s wrong, anything on where Keith is?” He asked as Lance stuttered. “I-I don’t know who this is...” He whispered as he went to sit by Hunk once again, opening his phone to look at the video file sent to him. The thumbnail was black, so Lance obviously couldn’t get a clue on what the video was about from that. “Should I play it?” He asked looking up at his best friend for a response. Hunk only sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “If it’s beneficial to finding Keith, then I would...” The larger man shrugged.

The video was six minutes of pure torture to the Cuban male. He couldn’t watch the whole thing before running to his bathroom and throwing up. The video consisted of Keith and some mysterious figure, only the mysterious figure was defiling Lance’s love. Keith was covered in cuts, new and old, semen and blood were everywhere, he looked absolutely unrecognizable. The only way Lance knew it was him was those oh so familiar lavender eyes that Lance fell in love with. Only this time, they weren’t as bright, it’s like all light had drained from his sprits. The screams are what really got Lance, along with the name calling his boyfriend was going though. The part that caused the Cuban mobster to leave the room was when the camera finally focused on Keith’s lower half, where he saw his lover’s kidnapper’s length enter and exit Keith’s bleeding and bruised hole. Lance couldn’t take that, that was enough proof to fucking end all of this, He was now filled with intense blood lust, and nothing could diminish the amount of hatred he had for the person who hurt Keith in such a way.

The next morning, Lance had called for a family meeting in the living room. The family meetings usually were for when they were planning a heist, an ambush or anything that had to deal with their double life. Lance actually looked like himself, he look clean and shaven, and was dressed in a button up and slacks. His hair was pushed back, besides his stubborn cowlick. The first person to get up and be in the family room was always his mother, who looked a bit concerned. The one thing she knew about her son was that, he wasn’t one to use violence for anything unless the time called for it. He actually hated when his father would call family meetings because that meant that there would be someone who would end up getting hurt, and as mentioned earlier, he wasn’t for it. “Mi hijo...are you doing okay?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Her son’s boyfriend had been missing for the past few months, of course he wasn’t okay. “I’m perfectly okay, mom, but I want to talk to everyone in how I’m going to get Keith back..” He said, staring outside the window, arms crossed behind him.

Priscilla stared at her boy. “You look and sound so much like your father, mi hijo...” She whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. Lance stood up a little straighter, about to say something to contradict her statement before he was interrupted. “She is not wrong, Lance. You’re finally maturing...” His father answered, Lance turning over to look at him. “You’re even dressing like me...” he said quietly. It’s been a while since Lance and his dad actually talked since the while Keith incident. Lance couldn’t even look at him or his sister knowing that they were the reason Keith ran out in the first place. “Well since the thing I’m going to mention is a serious topic, I figured I should dress for the occasion...” the younger man mumbled, walking away from the window as he looked up at his father. “And yes, this family meeting is going to include a way to find and save Keith, and you aren’t going to stop it by bringing up my “coronation” I guess you can say.” He spoke clearly, looking right into his father’s eyes. Daniel just stared at Lance before placing his hand on Lance’s arm.

“That’s how a true McClain speaks, Lance. Once everyone is in here, continue to speak with that same confidence and forwardness...” he said softly, smiling a little. Lance swallowed a little before nodding. “Yes Sir, take a seat please...” he motioned over to the couch, watching as the twins and Allura start to walk in. “Woah Lance, you look all dressed up...what happened.” Jared teased before Lance sent him a glare. “This isn’t the time for joking, Marcelo, sit your ass down and listen.” He ordered, causing the younger boy to stare at his older brother. “Did you just call me by my middle name..?” He mumbled before going to sit with his sisters. “So you’re in a pissy mood, do you have to be a dick to everyone?” Allura mumbled as Lance sighed. “Allura, shut up. You’re one of the main reasons we are doing this family meeting.” He shook his head. “Lance, darling, why are Jared and Penelope in here? I love them, but, family meetings are usually for more graphic situations...” Priscilla asked as Lance looked at the toy in question. “My first heist happened when I was fourteen, mama, they’re sixteen now, I feel like they are ready for this.” Lance whispered.

The twins widened their eyes. "Are we finally going to be able to fuck some shit up?" Jared exclaimed, that entire statement filled to the brim with voice cracks. His mother looked like she had a mini seizure at the words her son used. "That appears to be what Lance is planning..." Daniel muttered, not phased in the slightest about his son's outburst. Penelope shot up out of her seat. "This is fucking insane, we finally get to shoot our guns at actual targets. This is officially the best late birthday present ever, big bro." She nodded at Lance, Priscilla still looked like she was having a mini heart attack. Allura shook her head. "Hold your horse you two, we don't even know what Lance has in mind for us to do.." She pointed out. "Who cares? We get to be badasses after 16 years of us unable to do so!" Jared cheered, giving his younger twin a high five.

Lance held his hand up as he looked at his siblings. "She's right, you guys don't know what I'm involving you right now. It has to be with the disappearance of Keith." He explained, everyone becoming quiet. Lance just continued, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I got a video from some mysterious person who had Keith being tortured and raped, still dressed in the outfit he left this house in. It's obvious that everything he went through isn't recent, all his bruises and cuts seem to be a few weeks old. So, the person who sent me the video either napped him up or has association with this." He explained, pacing the floor before stopping. "We are going to find Keith and bring him back...and when that time comes around, that is when I'll accept my title as the head McClain and Keith is going to be my partner through it all." He stated, surveying everyone's faces for anything that seemed to show disinterest. He specifically looked at his father and older sister, who seemed to show some emotion along the lines of guilt. "Now with this in mind, are any of you guys going to drop out?" He asked, looking around once again.

The family members looked around at each other as well before they looked at Lance. "What's the plan, son?" Daniel asked, crossing his legs, which was one of his body language signs he displayed to show that he actually was willing to participate in something. Lance smiled. "I'm glad you asked. Well I believe the person behind all of this happens to be Lotor, he's been extra sketchy around me since Keith left, and has been extremely cryptic when he talks to me about him." He sighed. "Besides, I feel like he did this in order to drive me over the edge. He's expressed before that he never wanted me to become in charge of our little establishment, so what better way to do that by taking something away from me that give me some sort of purpose.." He groaned. "So we'll be attacking him and his goons, and I'd like to do this before this week ends...Keith doesn't look like he's able to support his deteriorating mental state that much anymore, I don't want him to be completely broken." He mumbled.

Priscilla walked up to her baby, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Look, you should know that Keith is a strong man, if he's gone this long without giving up, I promise that he'll only come out with a few battle scars...but that fact won't stop us from saving him from such a terrible fate.." She smiled, causing Lance to mirror her actions. "Good, now, on how we infiltrate their hideout is nothing I really thought about..." He sighed, sitting down before Penelope spoke up. "We'll do it the way we are all familiar with." Lance looked up at his sister, raising his eyebrow. "And what way is that?" He questioned.

"The McClain Way."

Lance smirked just a bit. "So you want to run in, guns a blazing while preforming some top quality acrobatic shit as we rescue my boyfriend?" He snickered, causing Jared to shrug. "Well if you think about it, it seems to be the only option we have at the moment considering the time limit you gave us." He hummed as Daniel nodded. "Besides, the first heist you plan as a leader should always be a rather eventful one." He smiled. Soon enough, Allura spoke, but this time she wore a teasing smile at her younger brother. "And I'm pretty sure Keith will find you going gun crazy just to save him mega attractive." She teased, even though you could tell she was keeping something to herself. Lance bit his lower lip, looking at his father for a moment, who just nodded at his son, before sighing with a shake of his head, wearing a small smile as he did.

"The McClain way it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo holy shit, so im not dead. i know that i suck at updating, and this might seem like a bullshit excuse to some, but it's the truth. I'm in 8th grade, so that means that this is my last year of junior high and at my school district, that's a huge thing so they've busied all of us with high school preparations. I also have a rather bad home situation so im battling depression and anxiety, which causes me to be rather unmotivated and shit. Plus I have choir and theatre which you know, is hella important but yeah yeah. As much as I love writing, I just really never found the time. And threatening me with angst and shit isn't going to help that (cough, cough, kendall) so I am hecka sorry but it is what it is. I'll try to have a better update schedule but you never know. anywho, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please give me kudos and all that gucci gang shit and yeah yeah, if you ever want to talk or inspire me in anyways, you can hmu at my instagram @bi.cuban or @peterpansensual. bye young and old thots.


End file.
